The boy's with his live!
by DevilHunterX
Summary: Sinopsis : Ini hanya sepengal kisah hidup seorang yang mempunyai masalalu yang suram serta bahagia, di umurnya yang saat itu 7 thn, ia harus melihat kedua orang tuanya meningal, dan inilah kisah hidup dari Namikaze Naruto bersama teman-temanya. Warn : OOc, Typo, Gaje, DLL,
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER : All Carakter in this fic is not my own!

Rate : T?

Genre : Slice of life?, Drama, Romance litlebit humor!

Pair :[? ?]

Warn : Ooc, Oc, Typooo bertebaran and many more!

.

.

Hora! 'Devil hunter' hadir dengan fic baru bergenre (Slice of life) Nah semoga raider-san senang jadi silahkan baca!

.

.

Sinopsis : Ini hanya sepengal kisah hidup seorang yang mempunyai masalalu yang suram serta bahagia, di umurnya yang saat itu 7 thn, ia harus melihat kedua orang tuanya meningal, dan inilah kisah hidup dari Namikaze Naruto bersama teman-temanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy reading!

.

.

Di sebuah tempat atau lebih tepatnya hutan, terlihat dua orang dewasa dan satu anak berusia 7th tengah berlari menghindari kejaran empat orang dewasa berbaju hitam dan membawa tembak 'M4' mereka ber empat terus menembak tiga sosok tersebut. dan mereka adalah perampok yang tengah mengejar minato karna mereka adalah sandranya tapi bisa lolos dan berlari di area hutan.

"Kaa-chan... Naru takut!"

"Hsst... Tak apa *dor* uhk.. "

"Kusina! kusina, kusina apa kau tak apa hiks.. kusina!"

"Kaa-chan.. kenapa kaa-chan!"

Ternyata kusina kini telah terkapar di tanah dan di bagian dadanya sudah tertembus peluru dari empat orang tersebut.

"hn, tingal 2 orang marikita bunuh mereka" kata sosok penembak tersebut, dan di balas angukan oleh ketiganya.

dor. dor. dor. dor. dor...

"Naru, jangan menangis.. guh.. dan maaf kaa-chan sepertinya tidak punya waktu lebih lama lagih.. uhk.. "

"Kusina!" kata Minato seraya memeluk Kusina dengan erat,

"Hsst.. Minato-kun kau seperti anak kecil ya haha.. ohk.. ohk.. kuharap kau bisa pergi dari sini dan menyelamatkan Naruto minato" ucap Kusina sambil mulai menutup matanya.

Deg!

"Kaa-chan! kenapa kaa-chan tou-chan?" tanya Naruto sambil matanya mulai berair.

Tes!

"Kusina! jangan, kumohonjangan tinggalkan kami kusina" teriak Minato saat ia mulai merasakan tubuh milik Kusina menjadi dingin dan detak jantungnya melemah.

Dor. dor..

Grep!

'Tidak! tidak mungkin kusina mati' batin Minato miris sambil melihat Naruto menangis.

kemudian ia mendekap Naruto kecil dan mulai berlari lagi.

'Tidak, aku tidak akan membiarkan anakku mati, dan ini juga permintaan dari Kusina' batin Minato sambil terus berlari dan menghindari tembakan tersebut.

dor.. dor.. dor...

"Tou-chan kenapa kita meningalkan kaa-chan ?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap Ayahnya.

"Maaf Naruto! mungkin Tou-chan adalah ayah terburuk didunia, tapi Kaa-chanmu sudah mati dan ia inggin Agar kita meningalkanya dan pergi dari sini, jadi ayo kita pergi Naruto" Kata Minato penuh sesal pada Naruto. dan Naruto stuck dan berhenti berlari dan menatap kosong jalan di depanya seakan dunianya telah runtuh.

"Tak mungkin, hiks.. Kaa-chan hiks... M-mati " kata Naruto hampa.

"Satu kena" teriak ke 4 perampok tersebut saat mereka bisa melihat Naruto yang berhenti dan mendapat kesempatan untuk menembak anak malang tersebut.

Dor.. dor.. dor.. dor!

"NARUTO AWASS!" teriak Minato sambil mendekap Naruto dari belakang dan akhirnya adalah..

Tes.. tes..

"Ohk.. k-kau tak apakan N-Nak?" kata Minato kini mulutnya mengucur deras darah dan pungungnya telah terkena empat peluru sekaligus!

Deg!

Naruto yan mendengar suara serak milik Minato langsung menghadap ke belakan dan alankah terkejutnya ia melihat Tou-san nya kini penuh demgan darah.

"T-tou-chan"

"Tak apa, ini bukan salahmu dan maaf tou-chan tidak bisa membuatmu senang Nanti,karna Sebentar lagi tou-chan menyusul ibumu ohk.. ohk.. " Balas Minato seraya mulai tersengkur di tanah dan menatap sayu Naruto.

"Naruto, Lari.. larilah aku tak ingin kau mati dan maaf kan Tou-chan dan kaa-chan yang meningalkann mu di usia muda ohk.. "

"hiks... Tou-chan. tapi, tapi Naru ingin bersama Tou-chan dan kaa-chan hiks... " kata Naruto sambil mulai menangis.

"Naruto mengertilah, Kaa-chan mu sudah meningalkan kita dan sekaran Tou-chan akan menyusul kaa-chan mu disana jadi.. ohk.. k-kuharap kau.. ohk... tak usah sedih dan jangan pernah membuat dendam pada siapa pun termasuk perampok tersebut ohk... dan jadilah seorang yang tegar dan pemberani Naruto.. uhk.. dan lindungi orang yang kau sayangi Naruto, Sayonara!"

dan dengan penjelasan terakhir minato ia pun telah menutup matanya dan menyusul kusina di alam yang lain, sementara itu Naruto hanya terus menangisi tubuh dingin milik Minato dan terus berkata.

"Tou-chan hiks.. tou-chan jangan tingalkan Naru hiks... "

Sementara itu ke4 perampok tersebut kini sudah bersiap untuk menembak Naruto dari jarak sekitar 25 meter.

Dor.. dor.. dor..

"hiks.. maaf tou-chan, Dan Naru akan mencoba menjadi seperti yang tou-chan katakan padaku dan mencari tahu siapa pelaku di balik ini semuanya... " kata Naruto dengan berderai air mata, ia mulai berdiri dan berlari tujuanya adalah air terjun..

"cih, jangan lari kau bocah " teriak salah satu perampok tersebut.

"ayo kita kejar dia"

"hai" balas patuh mereka dan mulai mengejar Naruto.

Tap.. tap.. tap..

'Tidak, aku tak boleh mati sebelum bisa mengetahui siapa pembunuh Tou-chan dan kaa-chan ' batin Naruto sambil terus berlari.

tap.. tap.. tap..

"Bangsat! tembak.." perintah pimpinan perampok tersebut dan mulai menembak acak di sekitar Naruto.

dor.. dor.. dor.. dor..

Namun tak satupun ada yang mengenai Naruto dan..

tap.. tap!

"Sekarang!*Wush* "

Byurrr!

dan Narutopun meloncat di air terjun tersebut dan menyelam menjauh,

"Tembak seluruh area air tersebut"

Dor.. dor.. dor.. dor... dor.. dor.. dor...

Mereka ber4 terus menembaki area sungai tempat Naruto meloncat berharap itu bisa membunuh bocah malang tersebut.

dan benar saja di area air tersebut berubah warna menjadi merah yang tak lain adalah darah.

"hah. sepertinya ia sudah mati" ucap sang penembak tersebut saat melihat air sungai tersebut berubah merah darah.

"hn. kau benar mari kita pergi, sebelum polisi menemukan kita" balas yang satunya dan mereka mulai pergi dari area pembunuhan tersebut.

Sementara itu dengan Air sungai tersebut ternyata bukan darah manusia melainkan darah ikan-ikan besar penghuni sungai tersebut terbukti beberapa saat muncul ikan-ikan besar dan mengapung di permukaan. lalu di mana Naruto?

Ternyata karna Naruto yang masih berumur 7 thn akhirnya tubuh kecilnya terseret aliran air tersebut dan terus mengikuti arus air tersebut menuju tempat yang akan ia tingali nantinya.

— sisi perampok.

Dan kini ke4 perampok tersebut sudah sampai dan mereka sudah berada di markasnya.

tap.. tap!

sraak!

setelah sampai ia mengambil tempat duduk dan mengeluarkan uang serta perhiasan yang telah di curi dari kediaman kluarga Namikaze.

"hahaha... kaya, kita kaya haha... " tawa Perampok tersebut sambil memegangi uang serta perhiasan tersebut.

apakah kejahan mereka terbongkar? entah hanya Author, dan Tuhan yang tau.

.

—Unknow place?

.

Kini di pinggiran sungai terlihat bocah berusia 7thn tergeletak dan banyak luka di kakinya, mungkin akibat terkena batu sungai tersebut.

"ugh... "

dan Nampaknya sosok bocah tersebut mulai membuka suara.

"engg.. ghhh... di-dimana ini?" tanya bocah tersebut pada dirinya sendiri,

"Eh! tou-chan disana ada Anak kecil tou-chan!"

tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan dari arah belakang bocah kecil tersebut, dan ia langsung melihat ke belakan nya, ia bisa melihat Satu orang laki-laki dewasa dan satu anak perempuan kira-kira 8thn dan bermata coklat tak lupa Rambut coklat muda yang tergerai panjag menambah kesan cantik di mata Naruto, tentu Naruto yang kecil mana tau jatuh cinta atau arti cinta jadi ia hanya menatap dua orang tersebut ,

"Ne, Kau kenapa basah ? " tanya laki-laki tersebut.

"Eh!.. etoo.. jii-san ini dimana ya? " tanya balik Naruto.

"Ini di kyoto Nak!" balas Laki-laki tersebut sambil tersenyum ramah.

"dan kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku barusan!" balas laki-laki tersebut sambil mengamati Naruto.

"maaf! dan sebenarnya Naru... tadi.. hiks... " Naruto tak mampu melanjutkan karna ia inggat bayangan ibu serta ayahnya yang mati akibat kejadian barusan ia alami.

"eh! kok dia Nangis tou-chan?" tanya sang Anak perempuan pada Ayahnya.

"Ne! kenapa kau menangis? " tanya halus laki-laki tersebut.

"hiks.. ibu dan ayah Naru.. hik.. mereka ma-mati huaaa..." jelas Naruto sambil menangis kencang.

karna tak tega melihat Naruto kedinginan dan menangis di tambah ia berkata ibunya dan ayahnya mati membuat laki-laki terenyuh dan mengajak Naruto kerumahnya .

—at Naruto side.

Kini Naruto sudah berganti pakaian dan sudah berada di depan 3orang, satu anak perempuan dan dua orang dewasa.

"Ne, Naru-chan bisa jelaskan kenapa kau bisa berada di kyoto? " tanya sosok perempuan dewasa, ia berambut sepundak berwarna hitam dan bermata hitam ia adalah istri dari Teuchi. Sizune.

"Baik begini...

Dan Naruto menceritakan mulai dari ia disekap dan kabur dari kejaran perampok tersebut dan di kejar sampai akhirnya ibu dan ayahnya mati sampai ia juga berada di sini sekarang ini .

A/N : Sama kayak di awal.

"hiks... maaf! membuatmu menceritakan hal tersebut, pasti kau merasa kesepian sekarang hiks... " Sizune tak mampu menahan tangisnya saat mendengar penjelasan Naruto, sebegitu kejamkah dunia hingga anak sekecil Naruto harus merasakan kehilangan orang tua di usia yang begitu muda.

"tak apa kok baa-san, Naru telah berjanji agar tegar dan tak menangis lagi supaya Tou-san serta kaa-san tak bersedih di sana" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Tapi, sekarang kau sendiri," kata Sizune sudah tenang dan berjalan mendekati Naruto.

Grep!

"Ba-baa-san?"

"hsstt... Jangan panggil aku baa-san, pangil saja Kaa-chan atau kaa-san sekarang kau anak angkat kami! apa kau mau Naru-chan?" tanya Sizune seraya memeluk tubuh kecil Naruto.

'hangat, seperti Kaa-chan' batin Naruto sambil membalas pelukan Sizune.

"B-benarkah?" tanya Naruto tekejut atas perkataan tentang anak Angkat, bertati ia tak akan sendiri? benarkah ini, itulah isi pikiran Naruto.

"Hm, benar apa kau mau, hm Naru" jelas Sizene sambil tersenyum ramh.

"mau! aku mau Baa- " "eits.. kaa-chan.. " potong Sizune pada Naruto.

"hehehe.. Maaf kaa-chan"

"Nah itu baru bagus" kata Sizune yang sudah melihat Naruto tersenyum sambil memangilnya 'Kaa-chan'

"Nah karna sekaran kau sudah menjadi bagian kluarga kami, mari kita rayakan minna " teriak Teuchi sambil tersenyum pada seluruh kluarganya termasuk Naruto.

"Hai!/Ya"

Balas Sizune dan Anak mereka Ayame,

"Ne, Naru dan sekarang kau harus memangil Ayame dengan Nee-san/ Nee-chan terserah padamu karna sekarang ia adalah kakak mu" kata Sizune seraya menatap Ayame.

"eh! Nee-chan? kukira Ayame nee itu seumuran denganku kaa-chan?" tanya Naruto binggung.

"iya, ia memang lebih tua setahun dari mu Naruto!" jelas Teuchi pada Naruto.

"Baiklah!, kalau begitu semoga aku bisa menjadi Adik yang baik untukmu Ayame Nee-chan" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

blush!

Ayame hanya merona saat Naruto berkata sambil tersenyum kepadanya, memang ia berumut 8thn tapi tentu soal cinta ia belum begitu tau tapi soal rasa suka ia sudah tau, dan sepertinya ia sudah menemukan sosok yang di sukainya.

"Hai! dan se-semoga Aku bisa menjadi kakak y-yang baik untukmu Naruto...-kun" balas Ayame sambil merona dan mengunakan Nada malu di akhir kalimatnya.

'Ara! sepertinya Ayame menyukai adik barunya' batin Sizune.

"ehehehe..." Naruto hanya tertawa senang, karna ia masih di pertemukan dengan orang-orang yang baik serta peduli denganya.

"eh! kenapa kau tertawa Naru-chan?" tanya Sizune penasaran melihat Naruto yang tertawa.

"Tidak! hanya saja Naru merasa senang bisa bertemu dengan orang-orang yang mau menolong serta menjadikan ku sebagai anggota kluarganya," jelas Naruto polos.

Sizune dan Teuchi hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Naruto yang terkesan polos tapi penuh makna.

"Sudaah. sudah, Nah mari kita rayakan kedatangan Naruto sebagai kluarga baru kita" teriak Teuchi.

"Yaaaa/Hai" balas Naruto, Zizune dan Ayame semangat.

.

—Skip time 10 year later..

.

Nah sudah sepuluh tahun Naruto berada di kyoto dan ia juga bisa bernafas lega saat melihat berita tentang pembunuhan ibu dan Ayahnya sudah terungkap dan ke4 perampok tersebut di hikum mati itu membuat ia tak bersedih dan malah membatin senang.

'Tou-chan, kaa-chan, semoga kalian tenang di sana karna pembunuh kalian sudah ditemukan dan mendapat ganjaranya' itulah Batin Naruto saat melihat berita tersebut.

dan ia juga terkejut saat fotonya di pajang di televisi dan bertuliskan. (MISSING KID ) dan bertuliskan.

Missing kid!

umur : 7thn

ciri-ciri : beramput pirang dan memiliki 3kumis kucing di pipinya.

kulit : tan,

Gender : laki-laki.

bagi yang melihat ciri-ciri diatas segera melapor ke kepolisian terdekat. ia hanya melongo melihat berita tersebut.

dan disini juga ia banya mendapatkan sosok teman yang berbeda seperti , pendiam, Riang, ceria dan kadang melangkolis tapi yang satu ini membuatnya jengkel, datar dan irit kata. contohnya orang yang tengah berbicara dengan Naruto.

"Ne, teme sepertinya mulai besok aku sudah tak bisa menemanimu disini!" kata Naruto pada sahabatnya, orang paling terkenal di kyoto terutama para gadis ialah sang 'Ice prince' uchiha Sasuke dan teman berwajah datar dari Naruto.

"hn! memang kau mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke pada teman brisiknya.

"ke tempat asalku dulu, Kuoh dan aku akan Masuk SMA disana, sekaligus menghilangkan berita aku anak hilang, itu membuatku pusing teme.." jelas Naruto sambil melempar batu di area sungai tersebut, sebenarnya semenjak berita tentang dirinya muncul di TV, jadi banyak orang yang bertanya tentang Naruto pada ayah angkatnya Teuchi tentang kejadian matinya ibu dan ayah kandung Naruto dan yah, ia hanya menceritakan sama seperti yang Naruto ceritakan padanya. dan untung warga kyoto tak banya bertanya dan nereka percaya.

apa lagi sikap ramah Naruto, membuat ia mudah di terima di kyoto dan mendapat teman banyak macam Sasuke, dan ia juga sering di beri perintah agar menuju kantor polisi melapor tentang berita kehilanganya agar sudah tak dicari lagi, ya tapi Naruto keras kepala dan menyuruh warga kyoto diam tak memberi tahu ke desa lain atau kota lain kalau dirinya ada di kyoto dengan Alasan 'Merepotkan' yah! dan sampai sekarang ia masih disini.

"APAAAAAA?" kata Sasuke sambil berteriak ria, wow ini sebuah rekor dunia bung! dan bisa di catat di museum dan bertuliskan. Namikaze Naruto berhasil membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke berteriak. Good job Naruto!

"Woy! teme kau bisa tenag tidak, apa kau tahu kau sudah OOc barusan?!" kata Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke.

"hn" balas sasuke sudah tenang.

"Kalau begitu aku ikut!" lanjut sasuke datar.

"boleh ta- APA? IKUT? " Naruto hanya mampu berteriak saat sasuke berkata dengan entengnya akan ikut ia di Kuoh.

"hn, Apa? kau tak setuju?" tanya datar sasuke.

"Tidak! hanya saja apa kau tak apa ikut disana dan apa kluargamu memperbolehkanmu ikut?" jelas Naruto sambil bertanya pada Sasuke.

"hn, Nanti aku tanyakan," balas Sasuke.

Dongggg!

"Gah.. Sialan kau Teme," kata Naruto frustrasi sambil mengacak-acak Rambutnya. ia berfikir, apakah Temanya ini bodoh atau terlalu tenang? sebegitu mudahnya ia bilang ikut tapi nyatanya ia belum bertanya pada Kluarganya, itulah isi pikiran Naruto.

"hn" balas singkat sasuke.

'Cih! muka Triplek!' batin Naruto geram? tentu geram ia sudah sejak lama bertemu sasuke dan ia hanya terus bisa melihat wajah datar uchiha yang satu ini. tidak seperti kakaknya Uchiha itachi yang murah senyum, inggin rasanya ia Memukul serta Mengosok muka datar milik Sasuke tersebut supaya berubah menjadi hancur tak berbentuk!,

"Arg... kepalaku pusing, lebih baik aku siap-siap untuk besok, dan melapor ke kepolisian tentang aku yang bukan anak hilang, jaa temeeeeeeeee..." teriak Naruto sambil berlari meninggal Sasuke yang duduk di pingir sungai.

"Dobe kampret, ningalin orang seenaknya" kata Sasuke seraya berdiri dan mulai berjalan pulang.

Tapi setelah kepergian mereka muncul satu sosok perempuan bermata Coklat, berambut Coklat muda tergerai panjang, bertubuh proposional dan mempunyai payudara yang pas di tubuhnya. dan ternyata ia tadi mendengar percakapan dari Naruto dan Sasuke.

"K-kuoh, Naruto-kun mau ke kuoh? kenapa ia tak memberitahuku!" kata Gadis tersebut dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, dan mulai berlari pergi dari area tersebut.

.

—At kuoh!

.

Nah dari kyoto kita pindah ke area Kuoh, dapat terlihat kini kuoh nampak lebih maju dari sebelumnya terbukti kini banyak banggunan tinggi yang menjulang dan toko-toko besar di pingir jalan. tapi bukan itu intinya karna di bangku taman Kuoh nampak Dua Orang tengah duduk di bangku taman tersebut sambil masing-masing memegang benda yang berbeda.

Yang pertama seorang perempuan berumur 18thn berambut merah darah dan bermata blugreen tak lupa bentuk tubuh yang proposional, dan opaai yang besar pas di tubuh rampingnya dan ia adalah anak dari orang kaya di kota Kuoh ia adalah Rias Gremory. dan ia memegang sebuah kalung berwarna biru (Kalung hokage milik Naruto)

dan Yang satunya Umurnya sama yaitu 18thn berambut darkblue di ikat pony tail dan bertubuh proposional dan tak lupa oppai yang begitu mengoda di mata kaum adam, ia termasuk anak orang kaya di kuoh ia adalah Akeno Himejima. dan ia memegan sebuah ikat Rambut berwarna oranye,

'Sudahlama tak bertemu Naru, sekarang kau ada dimana A-Aku merindukanmu' batin kedua wanita tersebut bersamaan.

Sebenarnya mereka berdua adalah teman kecil Naruto 10thn yang lalu, dan sebelum Kluarga Naruto meningal Rias dan Akeno sempat bermain dengan Naruto di taman kuoh ini, dan tempat ini pula menjadi saksi Saat Naruto memberi benda tersebut kepada mereka berdua.

—flash back

(Naruto 7thn, Rias 8thn, Akeno 8thn)

Di sebuah bangku taman kuoh terlihat tiga anak kecil satu laki-laki dan dua perempuan, mereka adalah Naruto, Rias dan Akeno. dan Sepertinya tengah berbincang?

"Ne Akeno-chan tutup matamu, Naru inggin memberimu sesuatu!" kata Naruto seraya merogo sakunya.

"Apa Naruto-kun?" tanya Akeno penasaran.

"Rahasia, hehehe" balas Naruto sambil tertawa.

sedangkan Rias ia hanya menatap sebal Akeno dan Naruto ia merasa di acuhkan.

"baiklah Naru" balas Akeno dan ia menutup matanya,

Srek!

Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah ikat rambut berwarna oranye dan mulai memakaikanya di Akeno, da kini jadilah Rambut Akeno menjadi model Pony Tail.

"hah... Sudah Akeno-chan!" kata Naruto.

Akeno mulai membuka matanya dan meraba rambutnya, ia merasa lebih nyaman karna rambutnya sudah di kuncir oleh Naruto.

"A-Arigatou Naruto-kun" ucap Akeno sambil merona.

"ehehehe... tak masalah, dan sekarang Rias-chan tutup matamu!" balas Naruto sambil menatap Rias.

"Hai!" Rias hanya patuh dan menutup matanya.

Dan Naruto mulai menngambil kalung berwarna biru (Kalung hokage ke5) dan mulai memasangnya.

Srek!

"Nah, sudah selesai!" ucap Riang Naruto sambil berdiri dihadapan Akeno dan Rias.

'Cantiknya' batin Rias saat sudah membuka matanya dan memegangi kalung di lehernya.

"Nah sekarang kita sudah menjadi teman, dan akan terus berteman selamanya" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lima jari.

"Yeiiiiii" teriak Girang Akeno dan Rias bersamaan.

—Flash back E N D.

.

'Apa kau masih mengingat kami Naruto-kun, walaupun kau di tempat yang jauh' batin Rias sedih.

pluk!

"Rias! Ayo kita pulang, ini sudah sore" ucap Akeno sambil memegang bahu milik Rias.

"baiklah, Ayo Akeno" balas Rias dan mulai pergi di area taman tersebut. tapi sebelum mereka pergi mereka membatin.

'Naruto-kun, Aku tak akan pernah melupakan mu, karna... Aku Mencintaimu' batin Rias dan Akeno bersamaan.

dan mereka pergi dari area taman tersebut dan berjalann pulang.

Sebenarnya setelah berita tentang kematian Kusina dan Minato menyebar, banyak warga atau tetanga dari Naruto binggung bagai mana mungkin Kluarga yang baik bisa terbunuh bahkan dengan mengenaskan dan Anak yang hilang ini terus yang menjadi tanda tanya sampai akhirnya terbonngkar bahwa pembunuhnya ialah 4perampok, dan seluruh Warga Kuoh meminta untuk di hukum mati dan yah!, setelah di pertimbangkan, benar juga mereka telah mencuri dan membunuh Dua orang dan telah membuat satu orang anak hilang jadi hanya satu hukuman yang pantas yaitu mati... dan setelah itu banyak televisi menayangkan berita ini dan mulai menyebar selembaran bergambar Naruto,! ternyata di sana masih banyak yang peduli dengan Naruto.

dan Setelah kejadian tersebut juga Rias dan Akeno menjadi murung dan sering mengurung diri, mereka berdua juga sering mengunjungi pemakaman milik Minato, dan Kusina ya ini sebagai tanda mereka beduka cita, tapi satuhal yang sering mereka lakukan yaitu duduk di bangku taman sambil memegangi barang pemberian Naruto seperti yang tadi mereka lakukan dan pulang saat senja tiba.

mereka berharap masih bisa bertemu dengan Cinta pertama mereka ya mereka menyadi perasaan cintanya setelah 10thn kepergian Naruto dan saat itu juga mereka terus menunggu dan menuggu di bangku taman yang menjadi tempat pertemuan terakhir mereka bertiga. berharap bahwa ke ingginan mereka terwujud!

.

.

Dan apa yang akan selanjutnya terjadi tunggu capter depan 'MY NEW LIFE in KUOH'

.

..

.

and jaa.. nee...

.

.

Huah selesai juga pembukaan fic baru ane!

.

.

apa ada yang tau gadis yang berlari saat mengetahui Naruto mau ke kuoh? kalo tau jawab ya!

.

.

Oke ane kasih pair buat kalian.

Naruto x Mini harem (3)

Naruto x Harem(4)

yah itu saran teman ane! katanya sih biar seru hehe...

so... silahkan poling genre 'Pair' kesukaan kalian jaa...

.

.

hehehe... author mau tanya! apa ceritanya bagus?

kalo bagus Review ya! dan jangan sungkan buat kritik serta saranya ya, oh!, dan jangan lupa juga untuk Faf n Folow fanfic ane jaa...

.

Devil Hunter x Log out

.

see... ya...


	2. My new life in Kuoh!

DISCLAIMER : Bukan saya bang!

Rate : T+

Genre : Slice of life, Drama, Romance litlebit humor!

Pair :[Naruto x Ayame x ? x ? x? ]

Warn : Ooc, Oc, Typooo bertebaran and many more!

.

Sinopsis : Ini hanya sepengal kisah hidup seorang yang mempunyai masalalu yang suram serta bahagia, di umurnya yang saat itu 7 thn, ia harus melihat kedua orang tuanya meningal, dan inilah kisah hidup dari Namikaze Naruto.

.

.

review :

Af48 : Thanks gan! udan bilang nice!

Riki Ryugasaki : benar! dan kuroka? hm.. bisa di atur!

Miftakhul827 : oke bos!

A Naru gamu S K : Oke ane lanjutin kok!

Nagisa corph : yosh!

Bayu : Yo! ketemu lagi bro! hehe... ya! ini fic baru ane dan saran lo boleh juga, dan bakalan gua gunain bro, dan tanks buat saranya.

Raffie Drocket : lanjut? oke!

Castiel Archangel : maaf! banyak yang bilang harem! jadi gak bisa single pair! maaf! tapi thanks buat reviewnya,

David997 : iya! ini gak ada supra naturalnya kok! dan Gabriel? hm.. bisa di atur...

Si Oon656 : harem? siip lah!

Tomy G7 : Yosh! dan thanks buat semangatnya :v

laffayete : 4? oke!

adam. muhammad. 980 : oke!

Yustinus224 : Yoi! dan thanks buat Review'nya!

Ren asbhel : yoi! pairnya Harem!

abiegael. sejathie : Oke! dan wanita itu Ayame bro! thanks udah mau njawab!

Uzumaki Arashi41 : yoi! thanks buat review nya!

And terima kasih buat Review nya minna, dan maaf bila ada yang lupa ane jawab atau terlewat Gomen, dan selamat membaca capter 2 ya!

.

.

The boy's with his live!

Capter 2 (My new life in Kuoh)

.

.

A/N : capter 2 ini juga masih capter perkenalan bos.. jadi mohon di maklumi mungkin ceritanya terlalu mainstream atau membosankan, karna ini cuma menceritakan perjalanan Naruto menuju kuoh!

.

So..

.

Hapy readingg!

.

.

Nah mari kita sambung yang kemarin dan saat ini kini kita berada di kediaman Rumah Naruto dan nampak ia tengah mengemasi barangnya untuk persiapanya besok ke kuoh!

"Baju! mana baju?"

"Yosh! ini dia! eh Celana? mana celana? Arghh... sialan kau Celana! "

ia terus mengemasi barang-barangnya dari baju hingga celana dan yang rahasia alias CD, what?

"Sepertinya Naruto sedang semanggat!" kata ibunya aka Sizune, tapi tatapan dari sizune berkata lain tatapanya begitu sendu saat melihat Naruto.

"hm! kau benar Tsuma! ia kelihatan sanggat senang!" balas kepala keluarga aka Teuchi.

"yah! biarlah lagi pula ini keingginanya untuk bersekolah di kuoh dan mengunjungi makam ibu dan ayahnya 'Kusina & Minato' " lanjut Teuchi seraya mendekati Sizune.

"Sudah jangan memasang wajah sedih! ia sudah besar dan bisa menjaga dirinya" kata Teuchi yang tau askan tatapan Sizune.

"Tapi, apa dia tak apa sendiri di sana! dan apa Naruto tak akan melupakan kita?" balas Sizune dengan mata yang mulai mengeluarkan cairan bening.

"Sudah! ia pasti tak akan melupakan kita! lagi pula Naruto sudah kita angap anak kita sendiri dan Naruto juga mengangap kita sebagai orang tuanya!" jelas Teuchi menenangkan Sizune.

"kau benar, kita harus percaya pada Naruto, dia pasti tidak akan melupakan kita!" kata Sizune mulai tenang.

"hm. kalau begitu ayo kita pergi nanti malah mengangu Naruto yang tengah berkemas" balas Teuchi seraya berjalan turun dari kamar Naruto.

Setelah kepergian Teuchi dan Sizune munculah Ayame, ya! ia tadi telah mendengar Perkataan Naruto dan Sasuke (Capter 1) dan kini Ayame ia terlihat telah memasang wajah sedih, di tambah ia mendengar perkataan ibunya.

"Kuoh! kenapa? kenapa Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan tak memberitahuku kalau Naruto inggin ke kuoh!" kata Ayame Sedih mengingat Ayah dan Ibunya menyembunyikan hal ini, ditambah Naruto.. ia akan pergi ke kuoh untuk bersekolah! itu membuat Ayame tambah pusing+sedih.

ia berjalan menuju pintu kamar Naruto.

Tok.. tok.. tok..

"Masuk! pintunya tidak di kunci" teriak Naruto dari dalam kamarnya. dan...

Cklek.. kriet...

"Siap.. a?! Nee-chan! Ada apa Nee-chan?" kata Naruto gelagapan, pasalnya ia inggin membuat kejutan pada Ayame, kejutanya adalah ia akan pergi dan masuk Sma kuoh tapi, sepertinya itu malah membuat Ayame sedih Naruto, terlebih kau tak bilang-bilang.

"Naru.. "

"I-iya Nee-chan!" balas Naruto pasrah, mau di pukul terserah, mau diapakan pasrah, pasti Nee-chanya marah akibat ia menyembunyikan hal ini 'akan pergi kekuoh' ..

"Ap.. Apa b-benar kau akan pergi ke kuoh?" tanya Ayame sambil mengigit bibir bagian bawahnya.

"Iya, Nee-chan! dan maaf Naru kalau tidak memberitahukanya padamu! Naru inggin membuat kejutan pada Nee-chan tapi malah ketahuan.. ehe" balas Naruto sambil menjelaskan maksudnya.

'Kejutan? ini bukanya kejutan tapi siksaan' batin Ayame sambil menatap Naruto.

"Tapi ini tak membuat Nee-chan senang!" balas Ayame sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Naruto hanya terkejut saat mendengar ucapan Ayame, 'Tak senang?! kenapa Nee-chan tak senang' batin Naruto binggung,

"Kenapa Nee-chan tak senang? Narukan hanya inggin sekolah di tempat asal Naru! sekaligus mengunjungi makam Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan" jelas Naruto sedih,

"kalau begitu maaf! Nee-chan tak bermaksud menghalanggimu untuk pergi tapi, tapi... Nee-chan. aku.. a-aku—" "apa Nee-chan mau Ikut?! tapi Nee-chan, bukanya kau kelas dua Sma kyoto, apa kau akan pindah sekolah?" potong Naruto sambil bertanya pada Ayame.

"Eh!" Terkejut! ya. jujur ia terkeju saat mendegar Naruto berkata ikut dan bertanya apa ia pindah sekolah berarti.

"Jadi, apa Nee-chan boleh ikut?" Tanya antusias Ayame.

"Boleh! tapi Nee-chan harus bertanya pada Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan?" balas Naruto, ia juga merasa senang saat kembali bisa melihat kakanya tersenyum.

"Hai! " balas riang Ayaame.

Dan ia pergi untuk bertanya pada Teuchi dan Sizune.

.

—Sasuke side at Uchiha mansion.

.

Tok.. tok.. tok..

"Kaa-chan, Tou-san.. apa kalian di dalam!" teriak Sasuke dari depan pintu mansion milik kluarganya.

"Masuk saja Sasuke!" balas suara berat dari Tou-san'nya.

"Aku masuk!"

cklek...

dan Sasuke'pun masuk dan mulai berjalan meendekati Fugaku.

"Oh! sasuke ada apa? tak biasanya kau di sini" kata sang Kaa-chan alias Mikoto.

"Tidak! hanya inggin bertanya!" jelas Sasuke bersikap sopan.

"ada apa? kami mau ada pertemuan Sasuke!" kini sang Anikilah yang berkata alias Itachi.

"Cih! kau mengangu saja Aniki" kata Sasuke datar sambil menatap wajah itachi.

"hn!"

"Begini kaa-chan apa Aku boleh masuk SMA di kuoh" jelas sasuke to the poin.

"oh! tent-*Brussss* ohk..ohk.. Kuoh! kenapa ke kuoh sasuke!" kata Fugaku sambil menyemprotkan air yang baru ia minum di wajah Itachi.

"Gah... Tou-chan! kau membuat wajahku kotor.. uwaaaaaa " dan Itachi pun pergi dari TPW 'Tempat penyemburan wajah'.

Dong!

"Aniki!... eto... apa boleh Tou-san kaa-chan?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"hm.. lalu. dengan siapa kau kesana? " Tanya Fugaku sambil membersihkan mulutnya dari bekas air yang ia semburkan.

"Dobe!" balas Sasuke santai,

"Dobe?! siapa itu?" Tanya Mikoto.

"eh.. Naruto! maksudku Naruto kaa-chan" balas Sasuke baru inggat ia memangil Naruto dengan pangilah gaul mereka berdua (Teme & Dobe).

"oh.. tapi kalian akan tinggal di mana?" tanya Fugaku.

"hn! mungkin apartemen Tou-san!" jelas Sasuke.

"Hn!"

"Jadi, apa tak apa-apa Tou-san, kaa-chan" tanya Sasuke.

"Kalau Kaa-chan sih tak apa! tapi tou-san mu kaa-chan gak tau" balas Mikoto setuju, karna memang ia sudah mengenal Naruto dan berkat Naruto pula Sasuke jadi mau sedikit berekspresi dan pergi bermain tidak seperti dulu yang hanya diam dirumah dan selalu berkata dengan dinggin.

"hm.. Tak apa! Tou-san menyetujuinya, jadi kapan kalian berangkat ke kuoh?" kata Fugaku sambil kembali bertanya.

"besok Tou-san, dan sekarang aku mau bersiap-siap" balas Sasuke sambil mulai berdiri dan berjalan keluar,

cklek...

"hm.. Sepertinya ia sudah mulai dewasa" kata Fugaku setelah kepergian Sasuke.

"kau benar Anata, dia sudah mulai mau berbicara sopan dan tidak menutup dirinya lagi" balas Mikoto setuju.

"Yah! ini berkat Naruto" lanjut Fugaku, memang ia juga sudah mengenal Naruto, karna memang Naruto sering ke sini dan mengajak Sasuke bermain atau sekedar Ngobrol dan akhirnya Sasuke mulai mau membuka dirinya, dan ini semua berkat bocah pirang itu.

"kau benar Anata!" kata Mikoto setuju, dan mulai mengemasi lap-lap yang berserakan akibat ulah Fugaku tadi, (Nyemprot wajaha Itachi).

.

—Naruto side!

.

"Huahh... selesai sudah persiapanku!" kata Naruto senang karna persiapanya sudah selesai dan tinggal menunggu besok.

"hm.. lebih baik aku ke bawah!"

kata Naruto dan ia mulai berjalan menuju bawah.

tap.. tap.. tap..

"Eh! Naruto! apa sudah siap persiapan mu untuk besok?" tanya Teuchi yang melihat Naruto turun dari tangga.

"Sudah kok Tou-chan!" balas Naruto seraya duduk di meja makan, ia lapar!

Srak!

"Eto... apa kaa-chan belum masak ya?" gumam Naruto saat melihat meja makan masih kosong,

"oh, Tou-san lupa, tadi kaa-chan mu belum masak Naruto jadi kau makan saja di luar!" kata Teuchi yang baru inggat kalau Sizune belum memasak, dan Sizune tengah keluar berbelanja.

"kalau mau menunggu mungkin setengah jam lagi kaa-chan'mu baru pulang berbelanja" lanjut Teuchi.

"Apa? tidakkk... kalau begitu jaa... aku pergi cari makan di luar Tou-chan" teriak Naruto seraya berlari keluar.

"hehe.. dia masih seperti dulu!" kata Teuchi yang melihat kelakuan Naruto yang masih sama seperti dulu,

—with Naruto

dan kini ia sudah sampai di toko Roti, ya toko Roti, hitung-hitung buat ganjal perut.

"Paman Onde-ondenya satu, dan Pisang gorengnya 5 GPL!" teriak Naruto pada penjaga toko tersebut, dengan WATADOS

Dong!

"dek.. ini toko roti! bukan toko jajanan pasar!" jelas penjaga toko tersebut sambil sweadrop ria.

"oh.. maaf. maaf.. kalau begitu kue donat 5 biji paman" balas Naruto.

"Yosh!" balas penjaga toko tersebut.

sembari menggu Naruto ia hanya duduk tak jelas dan baru inggat sesuatu.

"apa Nee-chan boleh iku ya?" gumam Naruto, ia penasaran apa Nee-chan nya boleh ikut atau tidak. ia terus melamun dan tak menyadari kalau pesananya sudah siap.

"Dek... mas.. dek.. mas Bocah.." teriak penjaga toko tersebut.

"eh! iya!"

"ini donatnya, semua 1000yen"

"hai! Arigatou paman!" dan Naruto pun pergi dari situ setelah ia membayarnya.

.

—With Ayame.

.

saat ini Ayame tengah berkemas karna Teuchi dan Sizune telah menginjinkanya untuk sekolah di kuoh bersama Naruto.

dan Nampak ia begitu bahagia karna ia akan hidup bersama dengan Naruto di kuoh, + sasuke yang notabenya teman Naruto.

"Aku bisa berduaan bersama Naruto-kun di sana hihihi.." kata Ayame riang. sebenarnya ia ikut itu akibat tak inggin jauh-jauh dari orang yang di cintainya yaitu Naruto.

Sebenarnya ia sudah mencintai Naruto sejak smp bahkann pertama bertemu, ia tak peduli orang berkata apa, tapi satu hal.

cinta datang karna ada rasa dan cinta datang atas nama takdir dan ia tak mau menghilangkan rasa cintanya pada adiknya tersebut meski harus berbagi pada orang lain.

pernah ia mencoba membunuh perasaanya pada Naruto tapi ia malah merasa sakit di hatinya dan itu seperti kita telah mengingkari garis takdir yang telah tuhan buat.

maka jika memang ia harus berusaha maka, ia akan terus berusaha untuk membuat Naruto jatuh cinta padanya, ya tekadnya sudah bulat dan ia akan terus mencintai Naruto dan sampai maut menjemputnya maka baru ia akan menyerah mendapatkan cinta Naruto.

"Apa ia belum menyadari perasaanku sampai sekarang?" gumam Ayame sedih menggingat Naruto tak peka terhadap perasaanya.

"Tidak! pasti suatu saat ia akan menyadarinya, itu pasti karna... "

Ayame menjeda ucapanya dan berdiri mengambil foto ia bersama Naruto dan melanjutkan.

"... Aku Mencintaimu" lanjut Ayame sambil memeluk foto itu.

dalam foto tersebut Naruto dan Ayame yang tengah berdiri dan di belakangnya terdapat banggunan sekolah, itu adalah saat pertama Ayame masuk Sma Kyoto dan Naruto masih smp kelas 3,

.

—skipp time present day!

.

07:00

"Hati-hati disana ya Naruto, dan jaga kakakmu ya!" teriak Ayame pada Naruto yang mulai memasuki kereta yang menuju kuoh.

ya! mereka saat ini tengah berada di stasiun Kyoto dan mengantarkan Naruto serta Ayame dan Sasuke!.

"Ya!" balas Naruto.

"Kau bertemanlah di sana Sasuke dan jangan memasang wajah suram'mu atau semua orang akan pergi!" teriak Itachi sambil mengejek Sasuke.

Twich.

"Cuih.. kau berisik Aniki, dan jaa.. Tou-san, Kaa-chan" balas Sasuke pada Itachi dan berpamitan pada Mikoto dan Fugaku.

"Ya! semoga kalian senang di sana!" balas Mikoto.

"Ya!"

dan keretapun mulai berjalan menuju tujuanya yaitu kuoh.

dan Mikoto, Fugaku dan Itachi mulai pergi tapi sebelum itu mereka juga berbincang sebentar dengan Teuchi dan Sizune. mereka juga dekat dengan kluarga Naruto, dan setelah itu mereka mulai kembali ke rumah masing-masing.

.

—At train! with (NaruSasuAyame)

.

"Huah.. berangkat juga kita Teme" kata Naruto sambil bersandar di bagku kereta tersebut.

"hn! kau benar Dobe!" balas singkat Sasuke.

srak!.. puk!

"Huah.. lega!" ucap Ayame yang baru sampai dan duduk di samping Naruto, dan sasuke di depan Naruto.

"eh! Nee-chan, kau dari mana?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"oh.. tadi aku dari kamar kecil tehe!" balas Ayame sambil nyengir.

"ohh.. dan aku juga terkejut kalau Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan memperbolehkan mu ikut Nee-chan!" kata Naruto penasaran. jujur ia penasaran karna Ayame boleh ikut ia bersekolah di kuoh! hoi Naruto, Ayame melakukan ini karna ia tak mau jauh darimu.

"Nee-chan cuma berkata 'Inggin mencari suasana baru' eh malah di perbolehkan, jadi Nee-chan bisa ikut sekolah disana dengan Naruto-kun deh!" balas Ayame Senang. mengingat ia akan bisa terus bersama Naruto.

"ohh, baiklah dan sekarang kita harus mencari Apartemen untuk kita tinggal minna!" kata Naruto dan itu membuat Sasuke menghadap ke belakang dan berkata.

"memang kau belum tau tempatnya dobe?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Sudah! tapi Aku mau mencari yang lebih dekat dengan sekolah kita Teme!" jelas Naruto.

"hn, kau benar dobe! dengan begitu kita bisa menghemat uang kita dan tak perlu naik angkutan umum" balas Sasuke setuju, kadang ia juga sedikit senang dengan otak temanya tersebut tapi jika sudah korslet maka lain ceritanya,

"nah ini daftarnya" Naruto membuka selembaran berisikan Apartemen-apartemen yang ada di kuoh ini daftarnya.

No1 : 1km dari sekolah kuoh gakuen.

no2 : 75meter dari kuoh gakuen.

no3 : 95meter dari kuoh gakuen.

no4 : 50meter dari kuoh gakuen.

no5 : 250meter dari kuoh gakuen.

no 6 : 80meter dari kuoh gakuen.

"Nah kalian pilih yang mana?" tanya Naruto pada Ayame dan Sasuke.

"4 Dobe, itu sangat dekat kita bisa jalan kaki ke sana!" balas Sasuke.

"eh.. tapi itu hanya satu kamar bisa di gunakan untuk dua orang dan itu cuma laki-laki, aku tak setuju!" kata Ayame tak setuju.

"hm... no3 bagaimana?" usul Naruto.

"emm... bagus sih satu Apartemen berisi dua kamar 'Kamar tidur' satu dapur dan dua kamar mandi 'Wc dan Km' dan bisa di gunakan untuk laki-laki dan perempuan!"jelas Naruto,

'Nah, nah.. ini, ini... baru Namannya hidup' batin Ayame girang, ia membayangkan sekamar dengan Naruto dan bisa melakukan hal-hal yang.. ehe.. ehe...

"ehehehe..."

"N-Nee-chan kau tak apa?" tanya Naruto khawatir saat melihat Ayame tertawa mesum sambil merona.

"eh.. iya.. Aku tak apa!" blas Ayame gelagapan + malu saat di tanya oleh Naruto.

"Jadi apa kalian setuju?" tanya sekali lagi Naruto.

"Aku setuju!" balas Ayame semangat.

"hn!"

"Teme kau setuju atau tidak?"

"hn!"

Twich

"Woy teme, kalau setuju bilang ya atau kalau tidak setuju bilang tidak jangan hanya "hn" itu membuatku depresi teme!" teriak Naruto kesal mendengar jawaban dari sasuke,

"hn!" balas Sasuke acuh.

"Gahh... kau membuatku gila temeeee... rasakan ini hyaa"

Bruk!.. brakh.. plak.. jduagh.. kratak...

dan terjadilah gulat leher antara Naruto dan sasuke sedangkan Ayame ia hanya tersenyum sambil melihat wajah marah milik Naruto, ia senang karna bisa bersama dengan Naruto, ya inilah yang ia ingginkan bersama dengan Naruto,

"Ya.. ampun Dobe apun ohk... ohk..." kata Sasuke yang sudah tak kuat menahan serangan Naruto.

"Ahaha.. makanya jangan membuat sang Namikaze ini marah Teme atau kau akan merasakan tanduknya" kata Naruto sambil menyombongkan dirinya di hadapan Sasuke.

"heh.. memang kau banteng apa? tanduk, ck... kau tak punya tanduk Dobe!" blas Sasuke dengan Nada Menjek,

"Temeee... ciatt"

"Dobeee... ciattt"

dan terjadilah perang cakar Antara Sasuke dan Naruto.

kini tak terasa jam sudah menujukan pukul 10 : 30 dan mereka juga telah sampai di kuoh hureee...

"Nah minna ayo kita ke Apartemen no3" kata Naruto seraya berjalan keluar stasiun dan di ikuti oleh Sasuke dan Ayame.

sesampainya di luar mereka mencari taksi dan menuju apartemen tempat mereka akan tinggal.

.

—skipp time at destination!

.

"Huah ini dia tempatnya lumayan besar!" kata Naruto sambil melihat apartemen tersebut.

"Sudah! aku sudah lelah dobe ayo kita masuk!" kata Sasuke sambil berjalan masuk duluan menuju apartemen tersebut.

"Yosh! ayo Nee-chan!" kata Naruto mengajak Ayame masuk.

"hai!" balas Ayame dan mengikuti Naruto masuk.

"Sumimase! saya mau tinggal di sini berapa biaya sewanya ya?" tanya Naruto sopan.

"oh.. di sini sebulan 4000yen"balas penjaga Apartemen tersebut ramah.

"Oh.. baiklah kami ambil!" kata Naruto mantab,

"ini kunci Apartemenya, dan Anda tingal bersama siapa?" tanya penjaga Apartemen tersebut.

"Ak-"

"Saya!" Yang membalas adalah Ayame.

sedangkan Sasuke ia tak jadi menjawab karna di dahului oleh Ayame dan ia membatin 'gah.. dasar Brocon' batin Sasuke kesal.

"Tapi apa disini di perbolehkan kan sekamar dengan wanita!?" tanya Ayame.

"boleh! lagi pula satu Apartemen isinya dua buah kamar tidur jadi tak masalah" jelas penjaga Apartemen tersebut.

"hai! Arigatou" dan Naruto pun mulai mennuju apartemen miliknya di lantai dua no45.

Sedangkan Sasuke ia di kamar no44 sebelah Naruto.

—at Apartemen no45.

Kini Naruto sudah sampai di kamarnya dan ia merasa puas, ada tv , dan ruangan yang luas dan dapur yang bersih plus kamar mandi dan juga wc sudah ada jadi tak usah khawatir lagi, kalau inggin buang hajat ehehe..

"Naruto-kun apa kau sudah selesai menaruh barang mu" teriak Ayame dari ruang tamu.

"Iya! aku sudah selesai Nee-chan" balas Naruto.

cklek!

"Nee-chan Ayo kita lihat Apartemen milik Sasuke!" ajak Naruto,

"Tidak! Nee-chan disini saja! Nee-chan mau bersih-bersih!" tolak halus Ayame, lagi pula apartemen mereka kan masih berantakan.

"ohh.. yasudah aku akan melihat sasuke dulu Nee-chan jaa... "pamit Naruto seraya berjalan keluar apartemen miliknya.

"Jaa.. "balas riang Ayame.

Naruto mulai berjalan menuju apartemen milik Sasuke yang berada di samping kiri miliknya dan mengetuk pintu apartemmen Sasuke.

Tok... tok.. tok!

"Teme.. hoy.. teme.. aku masuk!" teriak Naruto sambil mengetuk pintu sasuke.

"Berisik dobe! cepat nasuk!" balas Sasuke kesal pada Naruto.

"Yosh! "

cklek!

dan Naruto masuk ke tempat Sasuke saat ini sasuke tengah menonton tv.

"wow teme, kau enak sekali!" mata Naruto iri melihat Sasuke menonton tv sambil makan pop corn.

"hn!"

"kau sudah merapikan barangmu? kau memang hebat teme!" puji Naruto.

"itu karna barang bawaanku sedikit dobe, tidak seperti kau" jelas Sasuke sambil mengejek Naruto.

"Iya, iya aku tau!" balas Naruto malas.

brukh!

"Ah.. minta popcorn'nya teme" kata Naruto yang duduk di samping sasuke.

"hn!" blas Sasuke seraya menyodorkan kantung popcorn miliknya.

"mmmnn " Naruto langsung melahap popcorn itu tanpa ampun sambil terus bergumam.

"Ne dobe!"

"hm.. ammm"

"kapan kau ke kantor polisi untuk menghilangkan tentang kau anak yang hilang?" tanya Sasuke.

dan Naruto baru inggat!

"ohk.. ohk.. t-teme, kenapa baru sekarang kau mengingatkan ku teme!" kata Naruto sambil marah,

"kau tak inggat? cih dasar dobe" ejek Sasuke.

"Gah... kau membuatku gila teme" kata Naruto frustrasi.

"hn!"

"Tidak... kata-katamu menusuk jantungku teme ugh... "Kata Naruto sambil memegangi bagian dadanya.

"hn!"

'Cih.. teme kampret' batin Naruto kesal,

"jadi kapan kau ke kantor pilisi Dobe?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Hm.. nanti sore Teme! aku masih lelah" jelas Naruto.

"hn!.. kau benar!" balas Sasuke setuju.

Dan dua saudara tak sedarah tersebutpun terus makan sambil menonton tv sampai ketiduran dan kini jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 16 : 35,

"hoamz... sudah jam setengah lima hoammm... " kata Naruto yang baru banggun dari tidurnya.

"Teme.. hei.. Tdme bangun sudah sore!" kata Naruto membangunkan Sasuke.

dan Sasuke juga mulai membuka matanya perlahan dan mengambil posisi duduk.

"hoam.. jam berapa sekarang Dobe?" tanya Sasuke.

"Jam setengah lima Teme!" balas Naruto.

"kalau begitu aku mau mandi Dobe! kau kembalilah ke apartemen milikmu" kata Sasuke seraya berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Iya, dan setelah mandi kau ketempatku ya Teme!" balas Naruto sambil menyuruh Sasuke.

"Memang ada apa?"

"Ikut aku ke kantor polisi un-" "Iya, iya aku tau, sudah sana pergi!" potong Sasuke sambil mengusir Naruto.

"ck... dasar Teme!"

Dan setelah itu Naruto kembali ke apartemen miliknya dan ia melihat sudah banyak makanan.

"Uwooo.. banyak sekali makananya" kata Naruto takjub melihat makanan tersebut.

tap.. tap.. tap!

"Eh! Naru kau sudah pulang!"

ternyata muncul Ayame dari arah dapur sambil mengenakan sebuah apron berwarna putih.

"Iya, aku tadi ketiduran di apartemenya teme Nee-chan, maaf Naru tadi tak membantu Nee-chan!" jelas Naruto sambil meminta maaf karna tak membantu Ayame tadi.

"Tak apa! lagi pula Nee-chan senangkok"balas Ayame. 'Senang bersamamu' lanjut Ayame dalam hatinya.

"Yasudah! aku mau mandi dulu Nee-chan" kata Naruto seraya masuk kamar mandi.

"Ya!"

.

—skipp time at Naruto Apart!

.

"Ne teme!"

"hn"

"Ayo kita ke kantor polisi Teme!" ajak Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Ayo! lebih cepat lebih baik!" balas Sasuke sambil mulai berdiri.

"Yosh! ayo teme"

"Aku ikut!"

Sebelum sasuke dan Naruto keluar nampak Ayame sudah rapi.

"eh! ikut?"

"Iya, boleh'kan Naru?" tanya Ayame.

"boleh!"

"hn!"

"yeiy"

dan mereka bertiga pun sudah keluar Apartemen dan menuju kantor pilisi.

Dan setelah sampai Naruto mulai mencabut berita tentang dirinya dan menjelaskan dimana ia tinggal dan siapa orang tua angkatnya sampai sekarang ia yang tinggal di Kuoh.

tentu itu di sambut baik oleh pihak kepolisian, karna dengan begini mereka tak usah mencari lagi dan bisa membantu yang lainya, jarang-jarang ada pemuda sebaik Naruto, yang mau datang ke kantor polisi dan mengatakan sejujutnya mungkin kebanyakan orang akan berkata malas atau 'mendoksai' .

"huah.. selesai juga teme!" kata Naruto yang keluar dari kantor polisi.

"hn! dengan begini kau bisa tenang dobe!" balas Sasuke.

"iya Naru" kata Ayame.

"Yosh! ayo kita pulang! dan besok mari kita mendaftar di sma kuoh minna!" teriak Naruto semangat.

sementara Sasuke ia hanya menyungingkan senyumanya dan ikut berdiri di ikuti oleh Ayame dan mereka bertiga kembali ke Apartemen mereka, dan menunggu hari esok yang akan datang,

lalu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? so... tunggun capter depan ya jaa...

Next capter : ( New scholl and Meeting with firs friend! )

.

.

.

.

Huah.. selesai juga capter dua!

gimana?

Serukah ?

Binggung kah?

Ato Terlalu Mainsteram ?

paling banyak yang bingung kan? kan? kalo binggung pasti!

dan alur? ini slice of live jadi mungkin bakal banyak aktivitas yang ane tulis, jadi Romance ama alurnya mungkin sedikit santai,

jelek!

Terserah! yang penting kalian senang aku juga senang ehehe...

.

dan ane buat disini 17th, itu kelas 1 SMA dan 18thn itu kelas 2 SMA dan 19thn kelas 3 SMA, jadi gak usah bingung!

.

oke ane bakal buat pair Naruto harem karna banyak yang suruh buat Harem!

.

nah ane kasih daftar pair ke 2 untuk Naruto, soalnya pair satu udah milik Ayame,

.

.

Caracter / Anime.

high scholl dxd : Gabriel, Akeno, Tsubaki, yasaka,

.

Date A Live : Tohka, Origami, 'Ada yang lain?'

.

Vocaloid : Miku, Yui, lily, Luka,

.

Nah kalian pilih Anime apa dan tulis caracter kesukaan kalian dari judul di atas buat jadi pairnya Naruto.

Misal : Miku! ciri-ciri berambut hijau tosca dll

Nah seperti itu tapi mohon ciri-cirinya yang jelas ya! hitung-hitung bantuin author oke!

.

mungkin cukup, dan maaf word'nya mungkin terlalu pendek, ya! soalnya ini masih capter 2, mungkin capter depan bakal lebih panjang 4-5k+.. so... jane...

A/N : Maaf! Ini ada pengumuman buat Fic ane (My new life!) capter 13, masih tahap pengerjaan dan saat ini masih 65% jadi masih belum bisa up! dan mohon tunggu mingu depan ya!, sekali lagi maaf!

.

and..

.

Devil hunter x log out

.

.

Se yaa...


	3. New school and Meeting with firs friend

DISCLAIMER : Not my own!

Rate : T+

Genre : Slice of life, Drama, Romance litlebit humor!

.

Pair : [ Naruto x Ayame x ? x ? x ? ]

.

Warn : Ooc, Oc, Typooo bertebaran and many more!

.

.

.

Sinopsis : Ini hanya sepengal kisah hidup seorang yang mempunyai masalalu yang suram serta bahagia, di umurnya yang saat itu 7 thn, ia harus melihat kedua orang tuanya meningal, dan inilah kisah hidup dari Namikaze Naruto.

.

.

Review :

Nagisa Corph : thanks udah bilang bagus, Miku bisa di pikirin!.

Grand560 : Keluarga Namikaze dulunya bisa di bilang menengah ke atas jadi gak kaya-kaya juga, tapi karna keramahan kluarga Namikaze, membuat keluarganya di senangi oleh tetanga sekitarnya dan itu membuat keluarga mereka dikenal banyak orang!.

Si Oon656 : Rating up? hm... boleh! tapi tunggu aja dulu!

Miftakhul827 : Di capter ini terjawab gan!.

Guest : Akame? um... di pkirin dulu ya sob!

Laffayete : Ho.. Terlalu cepat menyimpulkan gan! ane bakalan Buat Akeno dan Rias jadi pair Naru? no. no hanya salah satu aja kok!

\- dan ini bukan Supranatural jadi gak ada perang ama iblis! ini murni Slice of life! no Fight!

Bayu : Yo! terlalu banyak pilihanmu bro!^_^, dan soal kesalahan itu ane minta maap! hehehe...

Ryu Tendou : hm... menarik! bakal ane pilih salahsatu mungkin gan!, dan thanks buat Reviewnya!

Guest : Yoi!

Shiversteal : thanks buat masukanya + saranya gan! dan silahkan dibaca capter tiga ini ok!.

Refier : Miku! oke! thanks buat reviewnya ya!.

arsyad227 : Akeno hm... tunggu aja sob!

abigael, sedjatie : Hm... Sori dah saranya gak bisa ane gunakan sebab tak semua karakter Naruto ikut hanya sebagian jadi maaf! dan thanks buat reviewnya!.

Christian : oke! dan thanks udah suka ama fic ane!.

Yustinus224 : Oke gan! dan thanks reviewnya!.

Kirito : thanks!

David997 : Muahahaha... boleh gan! dan thanks buat reviewnya!.

Kobayakawa. sena. 773 : oke!

adam. muhammad. 980 : Thanks udah bilang bagus! dan selamat membaca^_^…

Namikaze Nogami : Thanks buat masukanya! dan selamat membaca,

Uzumaki Ajuka : yoi!

shiba. tatsuya66 : ane usahain gak berhenti di tengah jalan gan, dan mohon bantuanya ya!,

NaneMitsuki : Ane pikirin dulu gan, dan thanks buat reviewnya!

Nah udah terjawab semuanya jadi selamat membaca ya!

.

Hapy Reading!

.

The Boy's with his live

( New school and meeting with firs friend! )

.

.

.

.

.

Note : Ini ada pemberitahuan gan! ane buat fic baru Naruto x kanColle, jadi kalau minat silahkan baca ok.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

and.

Enjoy it!

.

.

Nah kita mulai lagi cerita kita dari apartemen No : 45, di sana terlihat satu perempuan tengah berjalan menuju pintu kamar yang berada di sebelah kanannya.

Tok.. tok.. tok..

"Naru.. Naruto-kun! ini sudah pagi! cepat bangun!" teriak sang perempuan berambut coklat muda Ayame.

" ... " tak ada jawaban.

"pasti masih tidur!" gumam Ayame,

kemudian ia membuka pintu kamar tersebut,

Cklek!

Dan ia bisa melihat Naruto yang tertidur,

"hihihi.. Naruto-kun lucu!" guman Ayame sambil tertawa kecil melihat wajah damai Naruto.

Kemudian Ayame berjalan mendekati Naruto dan mengoyangnya perlahan.

"Naru.. Naruto-kun bangun, sudah pagi!" kata Ayame sambil mengoyang tubuh Naruto.

Dan Narutopun mulai membuka matanya perlahan dan..

"Engghh... Ohayou Nee-chwanhh.. " kata Naruto yang baru bangun dengan sedikit menguap di akhir kalimatnya,

"Cepat mandi Naru! sudah pagi Nanti malah terlambat ke sekolah, kan kita mau mendaftar sebagai murid baru!" jelas Ayame seraya menyuruh Naruto.

"Hai!" balas Naruto.

Nah mari tinggalkan Naruto dan Ayame dan menuju kamar No 44, disana kita bisa melihat pemuda berambut Raven hitam Sasuke.

Ia nampak sudah rapi dan menggunakan seragam sekolah nya saat Smp dulu!, ya karna mereka masih belum dapat seragan Kuoh, kan baru kelas satu dan baru mau mendaftar.

"Hn! Film membosankan!" kata Sasuke datar seraya menganti canel Tv miliknya sampai menemukan yang menarik.

" Sendok ini.. Akan bengkok.. bengkok.. "

Kriuk!

Entah dapat makanan darimana ia mengigit kripik itu dengan cepat saat melihat sebuah sponsor tentang pria botak bermata mirip panda dan membawa sendok ia terus berkata 'bengkok',

" ... " sasuke memajukan wajahnya dan hampir menyentuh Tv sampai...

" Udah bosen lihat Magic gagal!"

Dongg!

"Cih, bengkok apanya, cuih" kata Sasuke sambil mencoba mensta bilkan Nafasnya saat, tiba-tiba muncul pria di samping pria bermata panda barusan,

Ia merasa ditipu oleh acara sponsor! sialan.

"Haaah... lebih baik aku ke apartemen dobe!" kata Sasuke seraya berjalan keluar apartemenya.

Saat ini sasuke sudah tepat berada di depan pintu Apartemen Naruto,

Tok.. tok.. tok!

"Naruto!... aku masuk!" teriak Sasuke sambil masuk,

"Eh! Ayame nee-san! apa Naruto sudah bangun?" tanya Sasuke sopan. saat melifat ada ayame disana.

"Oh... ia masih di kamarnya, masih ganti pakaian" balas Ayame sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu aku akan kekamarnya, boleh?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu! kaliankan teman jadi jangan sungkan-sungkan" kata Ayame.

"hai!"

dan Sasukepun menuju kamar Naruto dan ia...

Dok.. dok.. dok

.. Mengebrak pintu kamar Naruto!

"Dobe.. oy dobe!" teriak Sasuke sambil memangil Naruto dengan pangilan biasa mereka.

"oy oy.. bisa tenang tidak, aku masih ganti pakaian Temeeee" balas Naruto dari dalam kamarnya.

Sedangkan Ayame yang melihat interaksi dua sahabat tersebut hanya tersenyum,

Cklek!

tak lamakemudian Naruto pun keluar,

"hah.. kau berisik Teme" kata Naruto malas.

"Ck, kau yang lama dobe, kita kan mau mendaftar sekolah" balas Sasuke datar. sambil melirik Naruto dari sudut matanya, dan di balas Naruto dengan tatapan yang sama dan terciptalah listrik bertegangan 1volt?.

"Sudah! lebih baik kita sarapan, Nee-chan sudah membuatkan Makan!" kata Ayame melerai pertengkaran dua sahabat tersebut.

"hai/hn!" balas Sasuke dan Naruto bersamaan.

dan mereka bertigapun makan bersamaan.

Setelam makan di Apartemen Naruto, meeka bertiga berangkat ke sekolah kuoh untuk mendaftar.

tap.. tap.. tap..

Mereka terus berjalan menuju Sma kuoh bersama dan tentu juga banyak yang berankat kesekolah dan dari seragamnya terlihat lambang bertuliskan Kuoh gakuen,

"Hm... banyak juga yang bersekolah di Kuoh gakuen ya?! " Kata Naruto sambil menatap Anak-anak seusia dengan mereka yang berjalan dengan santai sambil berbincang-bincang.

"Ck, kau bodoh Dobe!" kata Sasuke datar.

"Apa maksudmu Teme! " balas Naruto tak terima.

"Kau bodoh! tentu banyak yang sekolah karna masih muda dan kalau sudah tua seperti 'Kau' pasti sedikit yang sekolah!" jawab Sasuke santai sambil mengejek Naruto.

"Gzzz... Aku muda teme, Mudaaaa" Teriak Naruto tak terima di bilang Tuan.

"hn!"

"Ck, dasar Manusia Hn, " ejek Naruto.

"Hn!"

"Cih... Tem-" " Sudah, lebih baik kita lanjutkan perjalananya dan segera mendaftar minna" lerai Ayame sambil mencegah aksi dua sahabat ini.

"Hn!/Ya!" balas Sasuke dan Naruto tak lupa dengan wajah kesal pada Sasuke.

"Apa?"

"Tidak!'

"hn!"

Dan merekapun melanjutkan perjalanan dengan santai!

—at Kuoh!

Nah kini NaruSasuAyame, sudah sampai di kantor kepala sekolah untuk mendaftar dan ini daftar kelas mereka.

NaruSasu : kelas XB,

Ayame : XIA ,

Dan setelah selesai mendaftar mereka menuju kelasnya masing-masing.

"Hah... untung kita sekelas Teme!" kata Naruto sambil menaruh kedua tanganya di belakang kepala.

"Hn!" balas Sasuke setuju.

Dan mereka sudah sampai di tempat tujuanya XB,

Tok.. tok.. tok!

"Masuk!" balas Suara dari dalam kelas tersebut.

"Permisi! kami murid baru di kelas ini" kata Naruto sopan.

Sedangkan para murid perempuan...

" KYAAAAAAA "

" LIHAT YANG ITU PUNYA KUMIS KUCING! KAWAIII... "

" LIHAT YANG SATUNYA SANGAT KEREN! "

" KYAAAAAAAAA... "

"TERKUTUK KALIAN MANUSIA TAMPAN! "

Tentu yang terakhir tadi dari para lelaki yang iri!.

Brak!

"Diam!" kata Guru tersebut sambil mengebrak mejanya.

" ... "

"Bagus, dan kalian murid baru ya?!" kata Guru tersebut, ia berciri-ciri berambut abu-abu melawan gravitasi dan ini, ini ia bermasker, layaknya pencuri.

"Iya!" balas Naruto.

"hn!" pasti udah tau siapa.

"Baik perkenalkan aku Hatake Kakashi guru di kelas ini, dan sekarang perkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing!" perintah Kakasi sambil memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Hai/hm!"

Dan yang memperkenalkan dirinya yang pertama ialah Naruto kemudian Sasuke.

"Baik! dan kalian duduk di bangku belakang! " kata Kakashi sambil menujuk dua bangku kosong di belakang,

"Hai!"

Tap... tap.. tap..

Mereka terus berjalan dan sampai di bangku mereka!

Naruto di dekat jendela dan sasuke tepat di kiri bangku Naruto.

"Nah mari kita lanjutkan yang kemarin!"

"Hai!"

Dan hari itu pelajaran kembali dilanjutkan dengan kidmat,

—skipp time Istirahat,

"Huah... " kata Naruto dengan mulut lebar.

"ck, diam Dobe, aku sedang minum!" kata Sasuke tergangu dengan Naruto.

"ck!"

Tak lama mereka berdebat munculaah pemuda berambut coklat, mirip captain Tsubasa,

"Yo, Narruto ini minumanya!" kata pemuda tersebut.

"Yo, oh... Arigatou Issei" balas Naruto sambil mengambil minuman yang dibawa oleh Issei.

Ya! pemuda tersebut ialah Issei teman baru mereka, dan karna kepribadian Issei mirip Naruto ( kecuali sisi mesum Issei ) jadi mereka sudah akrab,

"Tentu bro!" balas Issei santai,

Saat ini mereka bertiga berada di atap sekolah dan berbaring disana.

"hei Naruto!"

"Apa Issei?"

"Bukanya kau anak yang ada di tv itu?" tanya Issei penasaran.

"oh.. itu, memang! aku anak yang di tv itu, tapi aku bukan anak hilang Issei dan aku juga sudah menghilangkan berita itu Issei!" jelas Narruto panjang lebar.

"oh.. dan orang tuamu?"

Deg!

Naruto, ia kembali inggat saat-saat itu disaat ia melihat orang tuanya mati ia sedih, dan memandang langit dengan sendu.

Sedangkan Sasuke ia mengetahui pandangan sendu milik Naruto dan berkata .

" kau, kau itu baru kenal jangan sok akrab, dan jangan bertanya tentang hal yang rahasia" kata Sasuke datar, sambil berdiri dan menujuk issei, ia melindungi temanya Naruto.

pluk!

"N-naruto!" kata Sasuke terkejut.

Naruto sedikit tersenyum dan berkata.

"Tak apa, lagipula aku juga tak masalah kok, Sasuke!" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Dan soal orang tuaku ia mati!" jelas Naruto pada Issei.

"saat itu...

Naruto mulai menceritakan tentang kematinan kluarganya serta kemana ia selama sepuluh tau ini.

... nah itu ceritanya Issei" kata Naruto yang selesai menceritakan tentang kisahnya pada Issei.

A/n : Issei tak tau kalau orang tua dari Naruto itu mati di bunuh oleh perampok karna saat itu ia masih belum ada di kuoh dan ia baru ada di kuoh saat berumur 10th, jadi ia tak tau tentang kejadian itu.

.

'Ma-Mati ' batin Issei menyesal telah bertanya tentaang hal yang menyingung Naruto.

"Maaf!" sesal Issei sambil membungkuk di depan Naruto.

"I-iya.. Tak masalah kok, lagi pula aku sudah memiliki keluarga baru, jadi tak usah meminta maaf Issei "

'Lagi pula aku jiga sudah berjanji agar menjadi orang yang tegar, dan aku juga sudah bisa melupakan kejadian itu' batin Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"T-tap- " " Sudah, sudah aku tak apa kok, " potong Naruto sambil menepuk kedua bahu milik Issei.

"Arigatou Naruto" kata Issei sambil tersenyum kepada Naruto dan ia menatap Sasuke.

"M-maaf" kata Issei sedikit takut saat melihat wajah datar milik Sasuke.

"hn!" balas Sasukee singkat dan kembali duduk,

Dan dihari itu Issei, mengetahui kalau ia memilik seorang teman yang baik tapi juga memiliki masa lalu yang menyedihkan, tapi ia juga senang melihat Teman barunya ini begitu pemaaf, kemudian ia ikut duduk dan saling berbincang kadang ngalor kadang ngidul kadang juga sampai di CD? Bra dan oppai? what!

dan yah itulah sisi laki-laki, dan sekarang mari kita pindah ke sisi perempuan lebih tepatnya Ayame.

Saai ini ia berada di kelasnya dan nampak ia berbicara dengan gadis berambut Merah darah sepingul dan gadis berambut darkblue mereka berdua adalah teman masa kecil Naruto dan namanya ialah Rias dan Akeno!.

"Eh dari kyoto!"

"Iya, aku dari kyoto dan aku bersekolah disini dengan adik dan teman adikku mereka ada di kelas satu!" jelas Ayame sambil tersenyum pada Rias.

"Eh adik, siapa namanya?!" kini Akeno yang bertanya.

"namanya adalah...

—skip time!

kring!

Nah saat ini sudah bel dan berarti saatnya pulang Yeeeiiiiii...

Dan kita saat ini tengah bersama dua pemeran laki-laki kita NaruSasu.

"Hei Teme"

"hn!"

"Nee-chan lama sekali ya! apa kita tinggal?!" Kata Naruto sambil memberisaran.

Duakh!

"Kau gila, dia itu kakakmu dan kenapa kau ingin meningalnya, dia itu perempuan Dobe, apa kau ingin dia di, Ah Uh oleh orang bejat macam Issei hah!" kata Sasuke kesal dengan usul Naruto seraya memberi hadiah jitakan di kepala Naruto.

dan dengan ini Seorang Namikaze Naruto telah membuat Rekor baru dengan... membuat Uchiha Sasuke berteriak untuk yang kedua kalinya sela- eh maaf, maaf kita lanjutkan ceritanya! ^_^

"Itai,, iya iya maap!" kata Naruto meminta maaf sambil mengelus kepalannya.

"hn!" balas Sasuke.

Dan tak berapa lamua munculah...

Grep!

"Naru/Naruto-kun!"

"Eh!"

Muncul dua gadis yang tiba-tiba memeluknya sambil memangil namanya.

ia bingung?

"Eto. kalian siapa ya?!" tanya Naruto penasaran seraya menatap binggung kedua gadis tersebut.

"Apa kau lupa kami Naru!" kata gadis berambut merah darah tersebut seraya melepas pelukanya pada Naruto.

"lupa? memang kita pernah bertemu?!"

srak!

Kini gadis berambut Darkblue lah yang melepas pelukanya dan melepas ikat rambutnya dan menunjukanya pada Naruto.

"ini, apa kau masih tak mengingatnya" kata gadis tersebut yang kita ketahui sebagai Akeno.

Tiba-tiba ia inggat sesuatu.

'I-itu' batin Naruto mulai inggat tentang benda ini, ia ingat saat memberikanya pada gadis di taman dan ia inggat wajah gadis tersebut ialah Akeno dan yang satunya adalah Rias, mereka ialah sahabat kecil Naruto.

dan saat itu ia menggingat kembali tentang Rias dan Akeno.

"A-Akeno-chan, Ri-Rias-chan, apa ini kalian?!" kata Naruto terbata-bata sambil menatap Rias dan Akeno bergantian.

Rias dan Akeno hanya tersenyum kemudian berkata!.

"Hai! ini kami Naruto-kun!" kata Rias dan Akeno bersamaan, mereka senang karna naruto ingat tentang mereka dan tak lupa.

"Tapi, kenapa kalian bisa tau kalau aku ada disini?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"oh itu, begini ...

—Flash back.

"N-naruto! apa adikmu Namanya Naruto?" kata Rias tak percaya saat mendengar perkataan Ayame bahwa adiknya bernama Naruto.

"Iya! memanng kenapa?"

"Ciri-cirinya seperti apa?" kini Akenolah yang bertanya.

"hm.. berambut pirang, memiliki tiga kumis kucing di pipi kanan dan kiri serta berkulit tan!" jawab Ayame jujur.

Degg!

'Tidak mungkin, Ciri-ciri itu.. Naruto-kun' batin Rias dan Akeno bahagia saat mendengar ciri-ciri tersebut dan mereka yakin bahwa itu adalah Namikaze Naruto orang yang mereka sukai.

"Dan jika ingin bertemu mungkin nanti sepulang sekolah, karna tadi ia bilang akan menunguku di depan sekolah, nah.. apa kalian ingin bertemu?" usul Ayame sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Iya! kami ingin bertemu!" balas Mereka bersamaan.

"Hai!"

—flash back end!

".. Nah itu ceritanya Naru!' jelas Akeno dengan senyum lembut miliknya.

"oh.. "

Dan tiba-tiba munculah Ayame sambil tersenyum dan berkata.

"Sudah, lebih baik ayo kita pulang minna, " ajak Ayame dengan senyum mempesona. tentu ia juga sudah mendengar percakapan Naruto Rias dan Akeno, jadi ia sudah tau kalau Akeno dan Rias adalah sahabat kecil Naruto.

"hai!/hn!" balas NaruSasu.

"Naruto-kun apa boleh kami ikut?!" tanya Akeno sambil menatap Naruto berharap!.

"hm.. boleh! lagipula kita juga sudah tak lama bertemu, sekalian berbincang hehehe... "kata Naruto sambil tertawa diakhir kalimatnya.

Blush!

Dan tentu tawa Naruto membuat ketiga wanita tersebut merona.

'Ka-kawai!' batin Ayame, Rias dan Akeno bersamaan.

"hn!"

Dan merekapun mulai berjalan menuju Apartemen milik Naruto.

—skip aja!

Nah sekarang kita sudah sampai di apartemen no45, dan disana ada Naruto, Ayame, Rias dan Akeno, Sasuke? ia masih ada di apartemen miliknya jadi gak usah di cari ok!.

"Nah begitu ceritanya Rias-chan, Akeno-chan " kata Naruto yang selesai bercerita tentang kejadian setelah orang tuanya mati dan saat ia tinggal di kyoto.

" ... "

" ... "

" Sudah, sudah tak usah memasang wajah sedih aku sudah bisa menerimanya kok, lagipula para perampok tersebut sudah menerima ganjaranya, jadi tak masalah" kata Naruto yang tau arti diamnya Rias dan Akeno.

"maaf, kami membuat kau menginngatnya Naru!" sesal Rias karna bertanya tentang kejadian tersebut.

"Tak masalah, lagi pula aku sudah bisa menerimanya kok hehehe... "

"Sudah, sudah lebih baik ini minum, nee-chan sudah membuatnya Naru, dan ini untuk kalian Rias, Akeno" kata Ayame yang datang dari dapur sambil membawa jus jeruk.

"Hai!"

"Arigatou, Ayame Nee-chan!" kata Rias dan Akeno bersamaan. Nee-chan? kenapa mereka memangil Ayame dengan Nee-chan karna mereka tau kalau itu kakanya Naruto yang notabenya orang yang mereka sukai, jadi udah tau apa artinya 'Modus'.

"eh, Nee-chan? kita ini seumuran jadi Ayame saja, tak usah Nee-chan " kata Ayame yang bingung saat Rias dan Akeno memangilnya Nee-chan.

"hai!" balas Rias dan akeno bersamaan.

Tiba-tiba munculah set-eh Sasuke, iya Sasuke.

Brakh! Duakh... duakh... duakh...

"DOBE OY DOBE!" teriak Sasuke yangg telah masuk di Apartemen milik Naruto sambil mengebrak pintu Apartemen milik Temanya tersebut. tak lupa satu buah laptop yang tepat berada di tangan kiri san uchiha.

"WOY KALO MAU MASUK BIASA AJA! GAK USAH PAKE NGEBRAK PINTU MILIK ORANG, APA LO UDAH OCC HAH" teriak Naruto dengan nistanya.

"Ini dobe, ini, ini... " kata Sasuke sambil menunjukkan file di laptonya yang bertuliskan 'Devil May Cry 4'.

"UWOOOO. INI. INI.. TEME INI, DEVIL MAY CRY 4, UWOOOOOOOO... kau sudah berhasil mengUnduhnya teme" kata Naruto bahagia sambil mengambil laptop tersebut dan membacanya,

"Ayo kita coba dobe!" ajak Sasuke semangat dan lupa kalau ia sudah OOC.

"YOSH! AYO TEME!"

"YOOOO"

"Kalau begitu aku main dulu ya, Nee-chan, Rias-chan dan Akeno-chan !"pamit Naruto pada Ayame dan RiasAkeno.

dan setelah pamit mereka berduapun meningalkan 3wanita tersebut denggan entengnya.

"Dasar lelaki!" kata Ayame sambil berjalan menuju dapur.

"Hihihi... Naru tak berubah Rias, ia masih sama seperti dulu ya!"

"kau benar Akeno ia masih seperti dulu" sahut Rias sambil tersenyum.

Dan hari itu menjadi awal yang bagus bagi sebagian orang dan bisa juga menjadi awal yang buruk bagi sebagian orang. karna di setiap kebahagiaan pasti ada yang namanya Kesedihan...

Nah kita tinggal 3Wanita tersebut beralih pada Bestfriend kita Naruto dan Sasuke mereka saat ini bermain DMC 4 di ps3 milik Sasuke yang ia bawa dari rumahnya. tentu setelah memindah file dati laptop ke ps3 miliknya.

"Kiri dobe! atas! Gunakan devil hand nya Dobe! Arg... kau bodoh, sini biar aku saja!" kata Sasuke frustasi saat melihat Naruto terus terkena serangan dari dante.

A/N : masih di intronya gan alias masih di awal saat Nero bertemu Dante di gereja!

.

"Cih dante sialan! di terus menghindar teme!"

[Dor Dor dor..]

[ Hyaaa ]

"Cih, ganti aku dobe!" kata Sasuke sambil merebut stick milik Naruto.

"eh.. Nanti dulu teme ini masih intronya jadi tunggu sebentar" kata Naruto sambil mengambil kembali stick dari Saduke.

"Arghhh"

Dan yah hari itu menjadi hari dimana Kesenangan melanda Naruto dan Sasuke karna mereka bermain game sampai malam alias jam 19 :00.

"Hah.. Sangat seru dobe!" kata Sasuke senang tenntu itu karna ia lupa kalau saat ini ia masih di mode OOC.

"kau benar, bahkan sampai kita kelelahan teme!" balas Naruto setuju, "bahkan kau jadi ooc lo teme!" lanjut Naruto.

"hn! kau benar dobe! pasti banyak Reader yang gak setuju dengan ke OOC'an ku! "

"kau benar"

dan yah! karna sudah puas bermain Mereka membersihkan diri dan Naruto kembali ke apartemen miliknya menunggu untuk hari esok yang akan datang...

.

.

... Jadi tetap Nantikan The boy's with his live! 'Capter 4 ( Hanya teman! tak lebih ).

.

.

.

.

Dan huahhhhhhhhhh... selesai juga capter tiga, gimana?

Serukah ?

boring kah ?

Or MAINSTREAM ?

terserah! pokoknya kalian senang ane juga... SENANG, HUAHUAHUAHHAHAHA...

.

Bingung? pasti banyak yang bingung hahaha.. itu derita lo huahahaha...!

.

Pendek ? ya maaf soalnya ane buat itu cuma dua hari yaitu cuma jum'at dan sabtu gan! itupun tidak full,

dan ini juga karna ane membuat fic baru yaitu Fic Naruto x KanColle jadi maaf jika pendek!

.

Dan soal pair?

Hm?

pair kedua ane kasih pilihan :

Rias or Akeno?

Jadi salah satu dari mereka akan ane jadiin pair Naruto jadi mohon polingnya ya minna! dan jangan karakter lain dulu itu belakangan so poling karakter kesukaan kalian ya jaa...

.

Note : Tadi ditanya sasuke tuh! apa kalian setuju dengan ke ooc'an sasuke? hehehe...

.

Dan maaf ini ane buat cuma dua hari jadi mohon maklum mungkin beberapa kata ada yang kurang pas jadi mohon maaf!

.

and

.

Devil hunter x log out

see ya...


	4. Just Friends? ?

DISCLAIMER : Not my own!

Rate : T+

Genre : Slice of life, Drama, Romance litlebit humor!

Pair : [ Naruto x Ayame x ? x ? x ? ]

Warn : Ooc, Oc, Typooo bertebaran and many more!

.

.

predX : Sorry kalau kecepetan, dan thanks buat saranya!

Nagisa corph : Akeno, yoi! + Miku boleh!

Riobethethe : Rias, mungkin masih ada harapan!

Riki Ryugayaki : memang sih tapi ya itu terserah, mau bilang tabu atau tidak, dan thanks buat masukanya!

Grand560 : Yokai!

Ren asbhel : Tentu, tapi tetap salah satu dari Rias dan Akeno bakal keluar dari pair Naru,

Bayu : hahaha... yoi, Dan thanks buat Pujianya!

Namikaze lucifer phoenix : yosh!

angelloner : gak bisa bang! gomen!

TsaniaAkira : Sama-sama, dan LEMON! hm.. mungkin ada yah ditungu aja ok!.

HawkEye368o : gak papa kok! dan Teme pairnya lihat di bawah nanti ada kok! thanks reviewnya!

Havoks : Yoooooooiiiiii!

Laffayete : gak bisa bung? 'bingung Anda perempuan atau laki-laki'! soalnya udah ada alurnya nanti! thanks buat saranya,

Yustinus224 : Oke! emang dah Sasuke itu ckckck! dan thanks buat reviewnya!

Magician : hm... ane pertimbangin dulu ok!

Kirito : Thanks, dan Naruto nanti bakalan jadi harem kok!

rakki : Yosh! dan thanks masukanya!

Uzumaki Yuuki : Okelah, dan silahkan dibaca capter 4 ini!

Kazugaya Dragneel : gak bisa bung!

Andri Namikaze : sipp dah!

Gues : lajut? oke!

Adam. muhammad. 980 : oke!

Naruko lover's : doa anda akan terkabul di capter ini!? maybe?

Dan sudah ane jawab saatnya baca!

.

.

Sinopsis : Ini hanya sepengal kisah hidup seorang yang mempunyai masalalu yang suram serta bahagia, di umurnya yang saat itu 7 thn, ia harus melihat kedua orang tuanya meningal, dan inilah kisah hidup dari Namikaze Naruto.

.

.

.

enjoy it!

.

.

Yohohoho... kita sambung yang kemarin dan di mulai di apartemen No: 45. dan disana ada dua eh tig-empat, ya! disana ada 4 orang, lebih tepatnya satu pria dan 3 wanita.

"Hoamz.. kalian terlalu pagi Rias-chan, Akeno-chan dan Nee-chan juga!" kata Naruto sambil menguap ia masih ngantuk.

"Itukan karna kami ingin berangkat bareng Naruto-kun!" kata Rias dan Akeno bersamaan.

"Hoammm... kalian ada-ada saja! yasudah aku mandi dulu jaa.. " kata Naruto sambil mulai berdiri dan menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi.

sedangkan Ayame ia hanya diam, ia akhirnya mengerti dan baru menyadarinya jika kedua wanita ini Rias dan Akeno teman sekelasnya sekaligus teman semasa kecil adiknya menyukai adikya yang sekaligus orang yang ia sukai.

dan iapun berfikir, apa aku akan menyerah hanya karna ini? tidak! aku tak akan menyerah mendapatkan cintanya Naruto sampai kapanpu bahkan jika maut menjemputnya baru ia berkata 'aku menyerah!',

" Nee Rias, Akeno, apa kalian menyukai Naruto?" tanya Ayame pada Rias dan Akeno saat Naruto sudah pergi.

Blush!

Rias dan Akeno hanya merona dan menganguk pertanda bahwa memang mereka menyukai Naruto.

'Jadi benar' batin Ayame.

" Baiklah! lalu kapan kalian akan menyatakan cintamu padanya?" tannya Ayame, berat memang saat mengatakan hal tersebut.

Rias dan Akeno hanya diam berfikir.

Ting!

"Nanti saat pulang sekolah! " kata Akeno antusias,

"Eh apa tak terlalu cepat? kalian kan baru bertemu kemarin" kata Ayame.

"Ya , benar kami baru bertemu kemarin! tapi kami sudah kenal dari kecil dan Aku juga menyukainya! " kini Rias lah yang menjawab,

"Ohh.." kata Ayame lemah sambil menunduk.

—at room no44.

Kita tingalkan Masalah wanita menuju Sasuke yang tengah melakukan Aktifitas paginya yaitu nonton tv.

"Hn.. Membosankan!" kata Sasuke datar. tapi ada satu yang menarik perhatianya.

" Anda tau ini apa?" tanya seorang di tv milik sasuke sambil membawa sendok!.

" gitu aja nanya! " balas sasuke pada tv itu.

"Baik! Nah lihat baik-baik!" perintah orang tersebut seraya menaruh sendoknya di depan wajahnya.

"... " sasuke hanya terdiam. namun mukanya tidak, ia berkeringat-dingin, tubuhnya mengigil dan matanya melotot ingin keluar. namun...

" *Duarrr* udah bosen liat megic gagal. mending beli di toko klontong aja!" muncul Seorang berpakaian ninja hitam dan keluar dengan kepulan asap.

Sasuke kesal ia tertipu dua kali oleh sponsor! cih sialan!

"Dafuq kena tipu lagi , sposor kon**l, gat*l gua bacok juga tuh orang!" teriak Sasuke Ooc sambil menunjuk-nunjuk tv'nya. yang masih menujukkan tulisan. 'Toko klontong aja'.

Namun ia melihat jamnya yang sudah pukul 07 : 30.

lalu ia mematikan tv nya dan menuju tempat Naruto.

—di sisi Naruto!

"Itadakima- " " Naruto.. oy Naruto aku masuk!" kata Sasuke dari luar.

"masuk saja teme!" teriak Naruto agar di dengar oleh Sasuke.

cklek!

dan sasuke langsung masuk lalu berjalan menuju Meja makan karna memang ia disuruh makan disini tiap pagi kalau lapar!.

"Itadakimas!" kata sasuke datar sambil memakan makanya yang sudah Ayame siapkan tanpa menghiraukan teman pirangnya yang ada di sebelahnya.

'Kampret nih orang! udah mukanya kayak tebok, datar. minim ekspresi, eh... baru datang langsung makan' Batin Naruto sweadrop + depresi melihat ulah sasuke yang kelewat tenang plus datar!

Sedangkan Ayame, Rias dan Akeno mereka hanya makan dengan tenang!

—Skipp at Way!

Kini Naruto bersama 4 temanya sudah berada di jalan dan nampak membicarakan sesuatu?

"Hah.. Sponsor kampret?, memang berapa kali kau kena tipu teme?" tanya Naruto penasaran karna sasuke , teman berwajah datar miliknya telah tertipu hanya karna sponsor picisan.

"Dua kali Dobe, Dua kaliiii" teriak Sasuke seraya matanya mengeluarkan air mata deras layaknya air terjun niagara?.

"Cup.. cup.. cup.. Tenangya! Nanti Tou-chan belikan Tamiya! ya! ya!" Kata Naruto seraya menepuk pundak Sasuke.

Sring!

Mata Sasuke menajam mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Loe pikir gue anak lo apa? Tou-chan! cuih.. gak sudi gua punya Bapak kayak lo!" kata Sasuke datar seraya menatap Naruto dingin.

"hm, Teme!" balas Naruto malas.

"Dobe!"

Crtzzz!

muncul kilatan biru diantara mereka.

"Mati kau teme!"

"Kau saja dobe!"

Kata mereka berdua namun sebelum lebih jauh Ayame langsung melerai.

"Sudah, sudah Naru, Sasuke kalian itu sudah besar!" lerai Ayame.

"Dia dulu yang mulai nee-chan!" kata Naruto merajuk layaknya kambing bandot jengotan?!

Duakh!

"itte.. Nee-chan!" Kata Naruto seraya mengelus kepalanya yang di jitak Ayame.

"Kasian!" ejek Sasuke datar.

"Hmp!"

"Ne.. Naruto-kun apa kalian sudah masuk ke klub?" tanya Akeno pada Naruto.

"Eh.. klub? apa harus?!" kataa Naruto merasa bosan dengan yang namanya klub,

"Harus Naru, soalnya kalian murid baru jadi kalian harus segera ikut sebuah klub!" jelas Rias sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Hm... Nanti saja aku lihat-lihat dulu!" balas Naruto sambil menaruh kedua tanganya di belakang kepalanya,

dan mereka melanjutkan perjalanya untuk menuju sekolah.

.

—At school!

.

With NaruSasu 'Not yaoi?

Kini mereka berdua tengah melihat-lihat Klub seperti yang Naruto katakan tadi.

"Hm.. semuanya membosankan! klub Musik ck gak bisa main musik, klub berita, gak bisa bikin berita, klub Malas gak ada huh, membosankan!" kata Naruto seraya ngedumal gak penting.

"Hn, Tingal satu dobe" kata Sasuke datar seraya menujuk tujuan akhir mereka.

"mana?"

"Itu!" tunjuk Sasuke pada pintu dari klub, entah ane belum tau?

"Coba kita lihat teme!" kata Naruto sersya berjalan kembali layaknya orang yang mendapatkan cahaya kehidupan.

'Puja kerang ajaib, semoga klub itu klub yang malas' batin Nista Naruto seraya berlari dan...

"Guh.. Klub G-G-G-Gaib! j-jadi ini klub s-s-setan?!" kata Naruto dengan tubuh bergetar dan nada gagap yang ia pinjam dari salah satu pewaris klan Hyuga tersebut muncul saat ini.

"Ada apa dobe?!" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

Namun saat ia membaca tulisan klub tersebut yang bertuliskan ' Klub ilmu Gaib' ia hanya berwajah datar.

"hah.. Klub Membosankan!" kata Sasuke seraya berjalan meningalkan Naruto.

"Ah.. kau benar Klub membosankan ahahaha... " kata Naruto seraya tertawa garing,

"ck, bilang saja kau taku dobe!" ejek Sasuke karna ia memang tau penyakit 'GhostScary?' milik Naruto.

"Iya, iya" kata Naruto lemas saat menerima ejekan Sasuke.

"Lalu?!" kata Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Lalu apa dobe?"

"Kita ikut klub apa?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah kebosana miliknya.

"Klub CCB!" balas Sasuke malas.

"Apa itu?"

"Klub Cuek-Cuek Bebek! hahaha..." jawab sasuke seadanya tak lupa nada garing di dalamnya.

Krik.. krik.. krik.. krik

'Garing banget, sampai jangkrik ikut berkokok' batin Naruto Sweadrop mendengar candaan garing temanya tersebut.

Sasuke yang merasa candaanya garing hanya diam 'Malu' tapi saat ia merasa Naruto melihatnya.

"APA?" Sasuke langsung mengeluarkan nada Kesalnya pada Naruto.

"Hm.. garing banget!" ejek Naruto.

"Hn" balas Sasuke datar meski hatinya tidak' Kampret, Candaan garing peak!' batin Sasuke Merana karna candaanya garing di mata Naruto.

"Yo! Naruto!" teriak sura di belakang mereka.

Kompak mereka berdua langsung berbalik badan dan bisa melihat siapa yanng memangipnya.

"Yo! Issei!"

"hn!"

balas Naruto dan Sasuke pada Issei.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Issei penasaran.

"Hm, mencari klub yang menyenangkan Issei" balas Naruto.

"Hah, klub?! Mending klub Ol milik aku Naruto, lebih seruuuuu!" tawar Issei pada Naruto.

"Apa itu?" tanya sasuke penasaran.

"Ehem, mendekatlah wahai hambaku, maka niscaya aku akan memberi taumu apa itu klub Ol!" Kata Issei sok bijak disertai cahaya hitam yang menyilaukan langit?.

'Nih orang Nista! apa lagi lupa kpake kolor ya?' batin Naruto lebih Nista dari issei.

'Kampret juga nih orang' batin Sasuke ikut gila.

"Jadi apa itu Issei" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"hn!"

"Itu adalah...

"Adalahhh... " kata Sasuke dan Naruto bersamaan.

"Klub...

"Klubbbbb..."

"... Oppai lover's!"

" ... Oppai lover's!"

" .. "

" .. "

"Apa! Oppai?" teriak Naruto dan Sasuke yang baru sadar apa itu ol.

"Hehehe.. itu klub kami Naruto! Aku matsuda dan motohama! apa mau ikut?!" kata Issei dengan nada banga.

"Ck, itu bukan klub tapi komplotan penjahat kelamin, cih !" kata Naruto datar.

"Hei, hei itu kubuh dewa bung! oppa dimana-mana!"

"Ck, Klub mesumu harus di ilegalkan Issei, sebelum ada korban yang bergelimpangan, babak belur oleh masa!" kini Sasuke yang menyampaikan argumenya, dan lupa sudah mengatakan kata selain hn,

"Hidoiii!" kata Issei berderai air mata.

"Ck, Ayo pergi dobe!" ajak Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Yosh! jaa.. Issei!" kata Naruto seraya melambai pada Issei yang merenungi nasib Klub nistanya,

"Ayo kita kekelas dobe!" kata Sasuke yang berjalan dengan Naruto.

"hn!"

Dan mereka langsung menuju kelasnya utuk pelajaran pertama hari ini.

.

—09 : 00

.

Waktu istirahat, waktu yang paling membahagiakan,

sama seperti yang saat ini Naruto dan Sasuke rasakan.

"Hidup indah bung!" gumam Naruto yang tiduran di atas Atap sekolah,

"Kau benar dobe!" sahut Sasuke setuju!.

"Tapi, Aku masih bingung teme!"

"Bingung apa dobe?!"

"Klub, kita akan ikut klub apa?"

"Hah, Kalau itu aku gak tau dobe!"

"Hah!" Naruto menghela nafas.

Cklek!

Tiba-tiba pintu atap sekolah terbuka dan menampilkan Ayame,

Naruto yang mendengar pintu terbuka langsung mengambil posisi duduk dan dapat melihat Ayame.

"eh, Nee-chan! ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

"ini, Nee-chan membuatkan kalian bento, tadi Nee-chan lupa memberikanya pada kalian," kata Ayame seraya menyodorkan Bento pada Sasuke tapi Naruto.

"Eh, aku mana Nee-chan!" kata Naruto yang merasa belum diberi bento oleh Ayame.

"Ini, Tapi Naru makanya bersama Nee-chan!" kata Ayame sambil duduk di samping kanan Naruto.

"Arigatou, Ayame Nee-san!" kata Sasuke yang telah mulai melahap bentou buatan Ayame.

"Enak!" gumam Sasuke.

Ayame hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Ini Naru Aaa... " kata Ayame yang menyodorkan telur gulung mengunakan sumpitnya pada Naruto.

"Eh, Aku sudah besar Nee-chan!" kata Naruto yang sedikit malu disuapi Ayame.

"Sudah, makan Saja Naru! aaa... "

"Hup!.. mmmnn"

Naruto hanya menganguk dan melahap telur gulung yang Ayame sodorkan.

"nyam.. nyam.. Enak!" gumam Naruto seraya membelalakan matanya saat merasakan begjtu enaknya masakan buatan Ayame.

blush!

"A-Arigatou, Naru!" kata gugup Ayame,

"Lagi Nee-chan Aaa..." kata Naruto yang membuka mulutnya dan menyuruh agar Ayame menyuapinya.

"h-hai!"

Dan ayame langsung mengambil Daging dan kembali menyuapi Naruto layaknya Pasangan yang begitu mesra.

'Hah, Brocon!' batin Sasuke tau Apa maksud Ayame yang merona serta ajakan menyuapi Naruto.

"Nyam.. Nee-chan! kau istri idaman, pasti orang yang menjadi Suamimu senang!" kata Naruto dengan keras seraya tersenyum.

'Tapi, aku ingin kaulah yang menjadi suamiku, Naru' batin Ayame sedih melihat tidak kepekaan Naruto pada perasanya.

'Dasar dobe' batin Sasuke yang kasian pada Ayame karna Naruto tidak peka sama sekali, padahal terlihat jelas bahwa Ayame menyukainya lebih dari Adik,

"ada apa Nee-chan?" kata Naruto yang bingung saat melihat wajah sedih milik Ayame.

"T-tidak ada apa-apa kok!" sangah Ayame dan kembali tersenyum.

Lalu mereka melanjutka aktivitas makanya hingga bel masuk berbunyi.

.

—At XB.

.

Saat ini kita berada di kelas Xb dan disan nampak sang guru yang belum datang.

"Argghhh... "

"Apa kau menyerah Naruto!" kata Sasuke yang sedang bermain kartu bersama Issei dan Naruto.

"Tidak! kau akan kalah Sasuke!" kata Naruto seraya mulai menata balik kartu karna ia kalah.

"Kali in satu kartu Teme!" kata Naruto kejam .

"hn, silahkan!" balas Sasuke sedangkan Issei hanya tersenyum gaje.

Tap!

Dan yang terbuka adalah kartu merah '3 wajik',

Kita lihat mereka bertiga dapat apa.

Issei, 'Hm... Sudah diputuskan dragon shoot serangan yang mematikan, pasti aku menang' batin Issei sambil melihat kartu miliknya.

Sasuke ' Kuso, Cidori kalah dengan Amatersu' batin Sasuke kringat dingin.

Naruto, 'Bijuudama, pemenangnya bung hahaha.. ' batin Naruto tersenyum psikopat.

dan.

" Rasakan Dragon shoot, *tap*4 Wajik!" Issei.

"aku tak mau kalah Bijuudama *tap* Joker merah!" Naruto.

Mereka tepat sasaran tapi Sasuke.

"Aku kalah!" kata Sasuke lirih.

"Muahahaha... bijuudama yang terhebat bung!" teriak Naruto girang seraya berposisi layaknya superhero kesiangan.

"Terimalah Nasibmu wahai hamba setiaku!" kalau yang ini Si mesum Issei.

"Cih!" kata Sasuke datar sambil menatap Kesal NaruIsse,

Tapi taklama kemudiam munculah Kakashi yang notabenya guru mereka.,

"Maaf sensei terlambat!" kata Kakashi sersya mengaruk rambut ubannan miliknya.

"Malasnya!"

"Tak patut dicontoh"

"hn!"

kata seluruh murid yang melihat tingkah Kakashi yang terlambat.

"Gomen!" kata Kakashi seraya pundung di pojok ruangan tersebut.

"Baik, mari kita lanjutkan yang kemarin!" kata Kakashi sudah masuk mode Serius.

dan dibalas malas oleh seluruh Siswa-siswi.

"Haaaiiii!"

.

—With Ayame.

.

Saai ini kita berada di kelas Ayame dan disana Nampak sama seperti kelas milik Naruto, gurunya belum datang alias sedang kosong dan banyak yang tengah berbincang,

"Hm, Apa yang kalian lalukan?!" tanya Ayame pada temanya Rias.

"Oh, kami sedang membaca manga!" jawab Rias pada Ayame,

"oh.. dan Apa itu?!" tanya Ayame lagi sambil menujuk sebuah poster bergambar gadis berambut hijau tosca dan memakai earphone?,

"ini poster tentang konser musik dari gadis terkenal yang bernama Hatsune Miku Ayame-chan!" kini Akeno yang menjawab.

"kapan?"

"Mingu depan! jam 20 : 00 di taman Kuoh!" jelas Akeno seraya menujuk tangal yang ada di poster tersebut.

" ... "

"Apa kau mau menonton?" tanya Rias pada Ayame.

"mungkin?!"

"Dengan siapa?!"

"Naruto!" kata Ayame tak sadar, dan itu mendapat delikan dari Rias dan Akeno.

"Naruto?" ulang Akeno,

Ayame yang sadar langsung gelagapan dan menjawabnya dengan cepat,

"Tidak! Naruko, ya! maksudku Naruko!" kata Ayame asal,

"Naruko! siapa itu?" tanya Rias bingung,

'Bodoh, alasan macam apa itu, Naruko? ' batin Ayame malu,

"Hah, iya, iya Naruto, mungkin jika ia mau!?" kata Ayame pasrah sambil memasang wajah malu,

"Naruto, oh iya.. kita ajak saja Naruto ikut!" kata Akeno senang,

"beleh juga!" timpal rias sambil tersenyum,

"Aku ikut saja!" gumam Ayame,

Dan mereka membicarakan tentang gadis terkenal tersebut alias GOSIP!

.

—Skip time!

.

Kini sore telah muncul pertanda sekolah sudah mulai bubar dan para murid di persilahkan pulang,

Tapi tidak untuk Naruto ia dicegat Rias dan Akeno dan diseret ke atap Sekolah,

"Ada apa sih, Rias-chan?" kata Naruto tak terima diseret seret,

"Sudah ikut saja Naru" balas Rias seraya tersenyum,

"Setidaknya beritahu alasan kalian membawaku ke atap sekolah!" sangah Naruto seraya melipat kedua tanganya.

'Karna ingin menjadikanmu pacarku Naru!' batin Akeno Senang,

Sedangkan Rias ia sedikit gusar ' Apa Naruto-kun mau menerima kami Atau tidak, kalau tidak aku akan mencoba untuk menerimanya, ya! itu yang terbaik, tapi Akeno!' batin Rias bingung + takut,

bingung jika Naruto tak menerimanya, tapi jika benar Naruto tak menerimanya ia akan menerima itu.

Takut, ia takut Akan persahabatanya akan hancur,

dan Akeno, ia tak tau apa yang terjadi jika Naruto menolaknya karna Rias tau Akenolah yang paling menyukai Naruto bahkan saat mereka kecil Akenolah yang pertamakali berkata bahwa ia mencintai Naruto, ia hanya berdoa agar Akeno bisa menerima keputusan Naruto Nanti!.

itulah isi pikiran Rias kira-kira.

Cklek!

Dan mereka sudah sampai di atap sekolah dan membukanya.

Dan saat ini posisi Naruto tengah menghadap kedua wanita tersebut,

"Jadi ada apa?" tanya Naruto,

"K-kami Mencintaimu Naru! M-Maukah kau menjadi pacar kami!" kata Akeno sambil merona hebat saat mengatakan hal tersebut.

" ... " Naruto hanya diam,

"Apa kau mau Naru, kalau tidak aku tak apa kok!" kini Rias yang berkata sambil menatap Naruto,

Naruto bingung tak tau apa yang harus ia katakan,

Apa iya! jika ia berkata ia mau, tapi, mereka baru bertemu dan meski telah kenal dari kecil ia masih belum kenal mereka berdua lebih jauh.

jika tidak, ia tak mau membuat hati kedua wanita itu tersakiti, tapi saat ia mendengar kata Rias ' jika tidak, aku tak apa-apa kok' ia sedikir merasa senang, karna menurutnya ini yang terbaik ia tak ingin kehilangan dua teman masa kecilnya tersebut,

"Gomen! aku tak bisa menerima kalian sebagai kekasihku!" kata Naruto penuh sesal,

"Tak apa kok Naru!" balas Rias tenang meski hatinya terus berkata tidak!

sedangkan Akeno, ia meremas rok miliknya kasar seraya menunduk dalam tak lupa matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca,

'Tidak, Naruto-kun tidak mau menjadi kekasihku' batin Akeno sambil terus mersmas rok miliknya kasar,

"Rias, Akeno-chan gomen! aku hanya mengangap kalian sebagai temanku dan tak lebih, lagipula kita baru saja bertemu kemarin dan belum mengenal lebih jauh, jadi mungkin ini jalan yang lebih baik, tapi aku juga berharap agar pertemanan kita tak hancur karna hal seperti ini!" jeelas Naruto seraya berjalan mendekati Akeno dan Rias,

"Gomen!" kata Naruto saat berada di depan Akeno dan Rias.

"Tak apakok, Naru, aku bisa menerimanya dan tentang pertemanan kita aku juga berharap tak tergangu karna hal ini tapi... " balas Rias pada Naruto namun sedikit melirik Akeno di akhir kalimat.

Naruto yang tau tatapan Rias, ia langsung menatap Akeno yang menunduk,

"Akeno-chan!" pangil Naruto.

" ... "

"Maaf! jika aku menolak kalian karna aku masih baru bertemu dengan kalian dan mungkin karna aku juga masih belum merasakan suka pada siapapun!" jelas Naruto pada Akeno seraya memegang pundak Akeno,

" ... " ia masih tak menjawab dan terus diam,

"Akeno-chan.. " pangil Naruto lirih, ia tau apa yang Akeno rasakan pasti sakit menerima kenyataan ini,

"Maaf! mungkin suatu saat nanti saat aku bisa menngenal kalian lebih jauh!... " kata Naruto seraya menjeda ucapanya.

"... Mungkin akan memberi tahumu jawaban Apa aku mencintai kalian atau tidak!" lanjut Naruto,

Akeno yang mendengar perkata Naruto hanya menganguk dan menatap Naruto penuh harap,

"Hounto!"

"iya aku janji!" kata Naruto tulus,

dan Ajeno tersenyum seraya memeluk Naruto erat.

'Aku pasti akan menungu Naru dan aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku' batin Akeno senang katna kemungkinan madih ada harapan agar bisa bersama Naruto,

'Yokkata! Naru bisa menenangkan Akeno, dan aku juga bisa menerima keputusan Naru' batin Rias senanng melihat Akeno kembali tersenyum, meski ia sedikit sedih untuk melupakan rasa cintanya pada Naruto, tapi ia harus berusaha dan berharap ada yang bisa mengisi hatinya selain pemuda pirang tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan selesai!

.

Apa bagus?

Jelek ?

pendek ?

Gomen!...

Maaf mungkin jelek, pasti jelek kan? hiks.. hiks...

.

.

next pair Naruto : no 3 :

Miku,

Asuna.

Gabriel.

serafal,

or Oc.

silahkan poling untuk nex pair!

dan sasuke ane kasih sigle pair!

Sona.

Koneko

Pilih datu gan!

.

.

dan ane gak bisa banyak bicara jadi jaa...


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER : Not my own!

Rate : T

Genre : Slice of life, Drama, Romance litlebit humor!

Pair :[? ?]

Warn : Ooc, Oc, Typooo bertebaran and many more!

.

Sinopsis : Ini hanya sepengal kisah hidup seorang yang mempunyai masalalu yang suram serta bahagia, di umurnya yang saat itu 7 thn, ia harus melihat kedua orang tuanya meningal, dan inilah kisah hidup dari Namikaze Naruto.

.

.

Review :

Uzumaki Arashi41 : Gomen! gak bisa bro!

Grand560 : Sip dah!

Ootsuki Nero : Siap bro!

Zzz : Tentu, dan itu udah kepilih bro!

Panglima utusan : pair pertama [Ayame - Akeno - ? - ?] itu listnya dan gabriel? emm bisa di atur!

Neo Ryuujin : Datar! mungkin ente bakal ubah pikiran anda bro! setelah baca capter 5 ini!

Sheversteal : hahaha.. emang kampret dah! dan Soal Sasuke pairnnya Koneko! siip dah,

Yustinus224 : Hahaha.. bener-benerdah Naruto!

dan Soal Serafal sepertinya di keluarkan gan, soalnya kalah Ma.. Miku-chan! jadi gomen!

Ren Asbhel : Gomen jika keputusan Author untuk ngluarin Rias bikin ente galau! dan thanks buat Reviewnya!

Havoks : Yosh!

abigael. sedjathie : Gak bisa bro! gomen!

Bayu : hmm... bisa di pikirkan nanti, dan thanks buat Reviewnya!

Cristian : yosh! thanks buat motivasinya bro! !

Arsyad 226 : Thanks juga gan! Naruto x Serafal, sasuke x Sona? hmm.. mungkin bisa! liat aja ya!

Ramadi. riswanto : bisa di pikirkan bro!

purnama03 : sory! dah kalau pilihanya datar semua!

A : Sona! pikir dulu ya!

dark knight : Asuna! hmm... Nanti Author pikirin, dan thanks buat reviewnya,

Shiro Hitori-kun : Soal Rias gak bisa masuk harem Naru!

dan Gabriel! bisa di pertimbangkan!

XI V IX a. k. a Mintuk : Greget? yah terserah anda bro! dan Miku, itu Hatsunne Miku gan! 'Vocaloid'

dedek dwipayana 2 : gak kebanyakan tu bro?

.

Bayu 'lagi' : G-gomenasai! karna hamba lama gak up! dan maaf buat keterlambatanya Bayu-sama : te-he!

.

Dendy706 : Serafal, yah gomen! kayaknya kagak bisa bro!

IDuzumaki : Date A live? bisa nanti Author pikirin!

Dan Maaf! pertanyaan lewat PM! Anda 'IDuzumaki' belum Ane balas kemarin! jadi lewat ini sekalian!

Answer : Gak bisa gan! soalnya udah ada Alurnya dan thanks buat Saranya ya!

Dan gak usah pangil aku senpai! biasa aja, aku masih pemula jadi masih harus terus belajar! cukup Author-san / Gan atau bro aja! gak usah senpai! oke!

.

.

And special Thanks buat semua Raider yang mau baca serta Review ceriata ini jadi Arigatou Minna-san!

.

Dan yah sudah Semua Author jawab, dan ada yang mau tanya lewat PM gk papa kok, kalau Author lagi on! ya bisa dibalas kalau gk ya tunggu aja!

.

DAN MAAF KARNA LAMA GAK UP! SOALNYA PERUT LAPAR, HAUS! KARNA LAGI PUASA IDEPUN HILANG :alasan doang kok' jadi yah maaf jika lama gak up!

.

dan soal ' My new life' maaf sepertinya gagal up masih ada kendala jadi mohon sabar ya minna-san!

.

.

Dan ini hasil votingnya:

Miku : 70% from raider!

Serafal : 20% FR!

Gabriel :10% Fr!

Jadi Miku yang menang gan!

Sasuke hasilnya :

Koneko : 78%

Sona : 21%

jadi Koneko yang menang gan!

oke segitu saja yang Author ingin sampaikan dan jaa...

.

.

.

Story Start

.

.

Kini pagi telah menyongsong dan kita mulai cerita hari ini pada Apartemen no 45,

disana ada dua orang, satu perempuan berambut coklat tergerai sepungung dan bermata coklat muda,

dan satunya seorang pria berambut pirang lumayang panjang 'Mirip rambut minato' dan bermata biru laut, dan mereka adalah Ayame dan Naruto.

"ada apa Nee-chan?" tanya Naruto yang berdiri di hadapan Ayame sambil memasang dasi seragam sekolah miliknya.

"Tidak! Nee-chan cuma ingin bertanya!" jelas Ayame,

"Apa?"

Ayame sedikit menstabilkan Nafasnya dan berkata.

"Kau sudah m-meliki p-pacar kan Naru?" tanya Ayame seraya tersenyum lembut, meski ia tak tau harus memasang ekspresi apa sekarang

Senang?

sedih?

Datar?

ia tak tau harus ber ekspresi seperti apa? karna kemungkinanya hal yang akan ia tanyakan nanti ia sudah tau apa jawabanya!.

Naruto hanya diam berfikir kemudian menjawab.

"tidak! aku tidak mempunyai pacar kok Nee-chan!" balas Naruto tenang karna memang benar ia belum mempunyai pacar.

"A-apa?!" teriak Ayame tak sadar,

"Eh, kena Nee-chan berteriak?!" tanya Naruto pada Ayame yang masih syok mendengar jawaban Naruto.

Sedangkan Ayame ia hanya diam dan membatin.

'bukanya kemarin Rias dan Akeno berkata ingin menembak Naru? apa Naru menolak mereka' batin Ayame bertanya-tanya,

Naruto yang bingung melihat Ayame langsung berkata.

"Nee-chan~ " pangil Naruto mengunakan nada Naik turun?

Ayame yang baru sadar langsung berkata..

"I-iya!"

"Kenapa Nee-chan tadi berteriak?" tanya lagi Naruto.

"T-tidak! Nee-chan cuma terkejut!" kata Ayame jujur memang ia terkejut.

"Kenapa?"

"Begini, bukanya kemarin Naru di ajak Rias dan Akeno ke atap sekolah!" kata Ayame.

"Iya!"

"Bukanya kemarin mereka menembakmu Naru? apa kau menolaknya?!" lanjut Ayame penasaran.

"Oh.. itu! iya Aku menolaknya Nee-chan! karna memang kami baru bertemu meski telah kenal dari kecil tapi masih belum kenal kepribadian masing-masing terlalu banyak! jadi Aku menolaknya! dan kenapa Nee-chan tau tentang ini?" jelas Naruto seraya bertanya pada Ayame.

"Eto.. karna Akeno dan Rias berkata ingin mennembakmu setelah sekolah usai dan Nee-chan pikir kemarin kau sudah menerima mereka Naru!" jelas Ayame jujur seraya tersenyum lembut.

"Ohh.. yasudah! kalau begitu aku ke kamar dulu, mau mengambil tasku Nee-chan!" kata Naruto kemudian ia pergi ke kamarnya untuk mengambil tass sekolah miliknya.

Setelah kepergian Naruto Ayame hanya tersenyum!

Dan seakan mendapat angin sejuk ia membatin senang!,

'Jadi masih ada harapan kah Untukku!' batin Ayame tersenyum mengingat ia masih ada harapan untuk bersama Naruto meski kemungkina itu hal yang sulit.

"Pasti ada! karna Aku mencintaimu Naru, kau yang telah mengambil Cinta dan hati ku... Adik kecilku!" gumam Ayame seraya berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuat makan,

.

—skip time at School!

.

Nah kita skip time dan langsung menuju Sma kuoh dan disana kita saat ini bisa melihat Tiga pemuda ,Satu bersurai pirang dan satunya berambut hitam Raven dan yang terakhir layaknya captain tsubasa.

Mereka Naruto, Sasuke dan Issei!

dan saat ini mereka tengah berjalan sambil berbicara?

"Gimana teme?"

"Entahla dobe? apa di perbolehkan oleh guru?"

Ternyata Naruto dan Sasuke tengah berdiskusi sesuatu?

"Tenang teman, selama ada Issei-sama semua pasti aman!" kini Issei lah yang angkat bicara. tentu senyum mesum yang terpatri lengkap di wajahnya!,

"Aman gundulmu, kita cuma ingin membuat klub baru bukan seperti yang sering kau lakukan" balas Naruto seraya mengejek Issei karna ia tau apa yang pemuda itu maksud 'Maksud Issei ya! biasa ia mengintip para siswi yang berganti pakajan' what? hm.. tobatlah wahai Issei sebelum Nafsu membuat dirimu kurus?

"Sudahla dobe, mungkin rencanamu membuat klub baru akan di tolak!" kini Sasuke yang menimpali pembicaraan Naruto sambil terus menatap depan dengan datar,

"ehh.. belum dicoba mana tau teme!" balas Naruto sedikit berteriak sambil menatap Sasauke.

tapi Sasuke tetap berjalan dengan Issei, ia meningalkan Naruto yang masih melongo sambil terus menatapnya penuh tanda tanya?

"T-temeee...!" teriak Naruto yang mengejar Sasuke dan Issei.

.

— With Ayame!

.

Kita tinggalkan Naruto dengan dunianya dan pindah ke pemeran wanita kita, saat ini ia masih ada di kelas dan tengah membicarakan sesuatu?

"Begitu kah?" tukas Ayame yang mendengarkan penjelasan dari Rias dan Akeno soal yang kemarin, kalian sudah tau bukan?

"iya! meskipun Naru berkata menolak kami tapi aku tak akan menyerah mengejar cinta Naru meski menjadi yang ke seribu'pun Aku mau!" jelas Akeno semangat sambil tersenyum mengingat kata terakhir Naruto saat sore itu!

"Dan kau Rias? apa sudah menyerah!" kini Ayame bertanya pada Rias.

"Mungkin, karna sepertinya memang Naru bukan jodoh untukku, dan Aku juga sudah bisa menerima keputusan Naru, dan mulai sekarang aku akan mencoba mencari penganti dia!" jelas Rias sambil tersenyum dan berkata dengan tegas bahwa ia akan mulai mencoba melupakan Naruto dan mencari orang yang bisa mengantikanya Nanti!.

"Sokka! kalau begitu minggu depan ayo kita pergi melihat konser Hatsune Miku minna!" kata Ayame tiba-tiba,

tentu usul Ayame disambut anntusias oleh Rias dan Akeno,

"Lalu, apa Naru ikut?!" tanya Akeno pada Ayame.

Ayame hanya diam ia berfikir.

"emm... tak tau! aku belum mengajaknya! " jelas Ayame sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"ohh... kalau begitu Nanti kau coba ajak dia Ayame-chan" Usul Rias.

"Yosh!" balas Ayame semangat, karna bisa menonton konser bersama Naruto nanti.

[Kringgggg]

bel pelajaran pertamapun dimulai dan guru juga mulai masuk ke kelasnya masing-masing untuk mengajar kelas milik mereka.

.

—Naru side!

.

Lapangan!

tentu hijau warnanya.

luas tempatnya,

karna memang itu tempat untuk melakukan segala aktivitas,

dari Lari! Sepak bola dll,

Dan sama sepeeti yang Author jelaskan diatas, saat ini Naruto dkk tengah melakukan pelajaran olah raga yang di bimbing oleh guru hijau unik, 'cuma menurut Naruto'.

Bagaimana tidak unik?

guru tersebut memakai kaos ketat berwarna hijau dan berambut mangkok terbalik dan selalu berkata 'Semangat Masa muda'

Dan ini yang membuat ia tambah unik Namanya Maito? guy,

apa artinya 'Bocah baik / bagus' entah Naruto bingung,

Dan saat ini mereka telah menerima pelajaran dari guru guy!

"Ayo bakar kalori kalian, Kluarkan semua semangat masa muda kalia *Cting* " teriak guru guy seraya berpose nice guy! yang menyilaukan mata.

"Aewww silaauuwww!"

"Tolong... tolong... "

"lontonggg... ketoprak satu piring tolong... "

teriak seluruh siswa yang melihat gigi kinclong milik guru guy tersebut.

sedangkan Naruto? ia sudah pingsan saat melihat senyum tersebut yang menurutnya mirip seorang Maho!.

Sasuke, gak usah ditanya ia hanya memasang ekspresi datar seraya terus berlari menngelilingi lapangan tersebut.

Issei, gah.. ia malah ikut gila, issei malah ikut-ikutan berposisi nice guy seraya terus menatap para siswi yang berlari dengan tampang kesurupan tingkat dewa!.

— skip time ! istirahat!

Kini Naruto yang sudah selesai ber olah raga langsung berlari menuju kantin untuk membeli minum karna ia sudah haus setengah mati.

"Air.. air... air.. "

bahkan ia sudah mirip layaknya zombie di film Resident evil yang hanya mementingkan memakan manusia tapi kalau Naruto hanya mementingkan bahwa ia harus bisa minum!.

"Hosh.. hosh.. "

dan tepat, saat ini ia sudah sampai di kantin sekolah dan masih sepi.

"Air.. air.. air.. " Naruto berjalan kepada ibu kantin tersebut sambil terus bergumam kata 'air'

Brak!

"Jus jeruk satu Bu!" teriak Naruto yang sampai di depan ibu kantin tersebut sambil mengebrak meja,

"Baik tungu sevbentar!" balas ibu kantin tersebut.

Tak berselang lama Ibu kantin tersebut datang sambil membawa segelas jus jeruk.

"Ini minumanya!" kata ibu kantin tersebut,

"oh, Arigatou!"

Dan Naruto langsung mengambil tempat duduk di pingir pintu keluar kantin tersebut, seraya mengambil roti yang tersedia di meja kantin tersebut dan memakanya perlaha.

"Hah.. hah.. jus jeruk yang terbaik, di tambah roti yakisoba, mmnn... josss pokonya apa yang kurang? mmm... mungkin es campur enak" gumam Naruto yang membuat author ngiler kemana-mana saat mendengar ocehan Naruto tersebut.

Tak lama munculah teman datar miliknya dan teman mesun kepunyaanya.

"Yo! kau cepat sekali Naruto!" sapa Issei yang duduk di samping Naruto.

"Hm... aku haus Issei, jadi ya! kau taulah!"

Sedangkan Sasuke ia hanya memandang nafsu Yakisoba milik Naruto dan..

Sret... Nyam.. nyam..

"Ap- Temee! kembalikan Roti miliku, Teme!" teriak murka Naruto yang roti yakisoba miliknya di ambil 'baca' Curi, oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya menatap Naruto iba.

"Mau?!" tanya Sasuke sambil menyodorkan roti tersebut pada Naruto.

"Tentu ak-" Belum sempat Naruto selesai bicara Rotinya telah Co'id di mulut Sasuke.

dan Sasuke berkata.

"Mau makan?! beli ndiri!" sindir Sasuke pada Naruto, padahal ia yang tak membeli kenapa jadi Naruto yang begini?

Ck, kau licik Sasuke!

Dongg!

'Uchiha bangsat' Batin Naruto sambil sweadrop ria.

Issei yang merasa terabaikan baca 'Tak dibutuhkan' ia ber inisiatif berbicara.

"Yosh, aku ingin membeli minum kalian mau pesan sesuatu?" tawar Issei pada NaruSasu.

"Roti!/Jus Tomat!" balas kompak Naruto dan Sasuke. dan itu membuat Issei punya ide gila.

"Oww.. jadi kalian sepasang Gay, ya? hm.. tak kusangka seorang Naruto takluk oleh kecantikan Uchiha Sasuke, selamat teman" goda Issei sambil menepuk pundak Naruto.

Cting!

Mata Naruto dan Sasuke langsung menyala merah saat mendapat ejekan dari Issei.

"Apa katamu? Temeee!" Teriak Naruto pada Issei.

"Hm.. apa kau bilang bangsat!?" kini Sasukelah yang berkata.

Issei? jangan tanya ia sudah lari menuju meja kantin untuk memesan pesanan Naruto dan Sasuke, meski tujuanya hanya untuk menghindari amukan Naruto dan Sasuke,

"Huh, pergi juga dia!" Kata Sasuke datar seraya duduk di depan Naruto.

"Hm, Ne teme! apa menurutmu klub yang kau sarankan bisa di terima?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke, seakan ia sudah lupa bahwa baru saja terjadi perang dunia ke 3 yang ia lakukan,

"Hn, mungkin, tapi bukanya kau yang bersemangat tadi pagi hah? kenapa sekarang kau Ragu dobe?" balas Sasuke datar seraya menatap Naruto,

"Karna minimal angota klub itu 3 orang teme, dan kita cuma berdua!" jelas Naruto.

"Heh, kau bodohya! kita kan masih punya pilihan dobe!"

"Apa?"

"Ayame Nee-san, Issei dan dua teman kecilmu itu!"

"Kau benar teme! kenapa aku bisa lupa ya!"

"Ck, itu karna kau bodoh, dobe!" ejek Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Cih, kau memulainya lagi Teme!" blas Datar Naruto sambil matanya melotot pada Sasuke.

Brak!

belum sempat mereka berdebat datanglah Issei membawa roti yakisoba dan jus tomat pesanan Naruto dan Sasuke.

Sret, Sret!

Mereka langsun memakan dan meminum apa yang baru mereka lihat tanpa peduli pada siapapu, bahkan berterima kasih pun tidak ,

'Ck, Paling tidak ber terimakasih bisakan' batin Issei miris akan nasib hidupnya,

Dan mereka bertiga pun menikmati waktu istirahatnnya dengan makan di kantin tersebut dengan khidmat,

.

— skip time! pulang sekolah!

.

Kini jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 15 : 00 dan waktunya bagi Naruo dkk untuk pulang, tentu berama teman-temanya.

"Hei Teme! apa kau mau ikut!"

"Apa?"

"Ini!" ucap Naruto yang saat ini tengah menyodorkan seboah poster bertuliskan 'Projeck? Diva' dan bergambarkan gadis cantik berambut hijau tosca bermata hijau senada dengan rambutnya, dan rambutnya di ikat twintail,

"Apa kau ikut?" kini giliran Sasuke yang bertanya pada Naruto.

"Tentu! karna sekalian jalan-jalan Teme, kau tak bosan apa di apartemen terus?" jawab Naruto antusias,

Betul juga kata Naruto, apa Sasuke tak bosan di apartemen terus ya?

"Boleh juga dobe! dan siapa yang mengajakmu dobe?" Akhirnya kau setuju juga Sasuke, berarti kau kebosanan saat di apartemen!

"Nee-chan! dia yang mengajakku teme, tentu Rias-chan dan Akeno-chan juga ikut!" jelas Naruto pada Sasuke sambil menujuk Ayame yang berjalan di samping kanan Naruto.

Sasuke hanya menganguk paham, dan saat ia menoleh ke kananya lebih tepatnya sebuah toko lolipop, matanya tertuju pada seorang gadis berambut putih dan bertubuh loli, tapi ia juga berpakaian sama denganya,

dapat di simpulkan bahwa gadis tersebut bersekolah di tempatnya, entah kenapa dadanya merasa hangat saat menatap gadis tersebut, dan tak terasa pipinya juga mulai bersemu merah saat sepasang mata abu-abu? tersebut memandangnya secara tak sengaja!

Sama halnya pada Gadis tersebut, saat ia merasa ada yang menatapnya ia mencoba menoleh ke arah kirinya dan ia menemukan sosok pemuda berambut hitam kelam model Raven, dan mata senada dengan rambutnya yang tengah menatapnya, mau tak mau itu membuatnya merona saat tatapanya bertemu dengan pemuda tersebut,

'Tampan sekali!' batin gadis tersebut malu, berserta seburat merah di pipinya,

Sedangkan Sasuke yang melihat gadis tersebut merona! mulai berfikir.

'Apa aku jatuh cinta? pada pandangan pertama? ugh.. wajah imutnya, tubuh loli yang ia punya Ahhh... sunguh jiwa loli yang tersemayang di tubuhku terasa terbakar! ti-t-tidakk, aku bukan Lolicon, bukan Lolicoooonnnnnn' batin Nista Sasuke,

Namun semuanya buyar saat!

Puk!

"Hei teme! kau kenapa? apa kau demam? perasaan tidak, dan kenapa pipimu memerah?" tanya beruntun Naruto dan membuat dunia Sasuke hancur.

'Ck, Dasar dobe' batin Sasuke kesal saat imajinasinya di hancurkan oleh Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa dobe!" sangah Sasuke sambil mencoba melirik gadis yang membuat ia merasa hangat barusan, dan ia masih bisa melihatnya di sana. masih di posisi yang sama dan sebuah ide muncul di otajnya.

"Dobe, kau bisa pulang duluan aku masih ada urusan sebentar!" suruh Sasuke pada Naruto agar pulang duluan, tentu hal tersebut membuat Naruto bingung, tentu tanda tanya juga ada dui kepala kuningnya,

"Kenapa?"

"Ck, sudahla, kau pulang sana! dan Ayame nee-san,maaf aku tak bisa pulang bersama kslian karna masih ada urusan!" jelas Sasuke sambil menatap Ayame,

"Oh, tak masalah!" balas Ayame senang karna ia bisa berduaan dengan Naruto,

"hn" dan Sasuke mulai berjalan menuju toko lolipop tersebut meningalkan Naruto dan Ayame.

"Hei, hei Teme! ah.. dia itu yasudah, ayo kita pulang Nee-chan!" ajak Naruto pada Ayame saat Sasuke sudah bpergi meningalkan mereka.

Ayame hanya tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati Naruto,

Sret!

ia mulai merangkul lengan kanan Naruto memeluknya posesif dan keplanya di senderkan dengan leher sang blonde sambil terus berjalan layaknya pasangan yang baru jadian.

Naruto yang merasakan Ayame memeluk lengan kananya hanya berkata dengan tenang karna ia sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini.

"Nee-chan! apa kau tak malu memelukku di tengah jalan?" goda Naruto sambil terus berjalan.

Ayame hanya tersenyum lembut seraya memper erat pelukanya pada lengan kanan Naruto dan berkata.

"Tidak, sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan malu karna aku menc-" *ittaaii* belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapanya , Naruto dan Ayame malah melihat seorang gadis berjaket hitam dan memakai topi putih tengah terjatuh di hadapan mereka.

Naruto yang memang memiliki jiwa penolong langsung melepas pelukan Ayame padanya dan berjalan menuju gadis tersebut.

"Daijobu?" tanya Naruto seraya membantu gadis tersebut berdiri dari acara jatuhnya.

"H-hai, daijobu" balas gadis tersebut agak gugup, entah apa yang membuatnya gugup author tak tau?

Namun saat sang gadis mendongak untuk menatap orang yang menolongnya ia malah terpesona oleh mata biru milik pemuda tersebut dan membuatnya merah merona karnanya.

Natuto juga sama, ia malah merasa Deja vu, saat melihat mata hijau gais tersebut, tapi tak di pungkiri mata hijau mudanya rambut hijau tosca yang nampak dari celah-celah topi tersebu itu sang-

' t-tungu hijau Tosca? mata hijau muda? bukanya itu mirip gadis yang ada di poster tersebut' batin Naruto yang baru inggat akan ciri-ciri gadis tersebut yang sama dengan gadis yang ada di poster tersebut.

"J-jadi kau Hat- " Namun belum sempat Naruto bertanya gadis tersebut malah berkata.

"M-maaf, aku buru-buru jadi j-jaa.." dan gadis tersebutpun pergi dengan tergesa-gesa sambil memegangi topi putih miliknya agar tak terlepas,

Naruto hanya cengo melihat pertannyaanya terpotong oleh gadis tersebut dan berlari menjauhinya.

'hm.. mungkin ia ada masalah' batin Naruto menebak apa isi pikiran gaadis tersebut.

'huh.. biarlah, lagi pula itu bukan urusanku' lanjut bayin Naruto dan membalik badanya untuk memangil Ayame kembali.

"Nee-chan! ayo kita pulang!" ajak Naruto pada Ayame.

Sedangkan Ayame yang tadi terdiam saat ucapanya terpotong oleh sosok gadis misterius tersebut pun kembali tersadar dan berlari menghampiri Naruto.

"Lalu Nee-chan tadi mau berkata apa?" tanya Naruto masih penasaran ucapan Ayame yang terpotong tadi.

Ayame hanya terdiam dan membatin,

'mungkin bukan saatnya aku mengatakanya' batin Ayame sambil terus berjalan di samping kanan Naruto.

"Nee-chan!" pangil Naruto karna merasa Ayame tak menjawab pertanyaanya.

Sret!

bukan jawaban, tapi sekali lagi, yang ia peroleh ialah sebuah pelukan di tangan kananya,

"Tidak, tadi Nee-chan hanya ingin berkata bahwa Nee-chan menyayangimu Naru!" Kata Ayame sambil memeluk erat Naruto.

"Oh.. aku juga menyayangimu Nee-chan!" balas Naruto enteng, sambil tersenyum, karna ia cuma menyimpulkan ucapan Ayame hanya sebatas rasa sayang adik dan kakak tak lebih,

dan mereka berdua terus berjalan pulang dengan hawa penuh keromantisan disana, mungkin cuma Ayame yang merasa?

.

—Sasuke side!

.

Nah, dari NaruAyame kita pindah ke Sasuke,

dan sasuke saat ini tengah berbincang dengan gadis yang baru ia temui.

"Jadi namamu Koneko ya! salam kenal koneko-chan Namaku Uchiha Sasuke! " salam Sassuke pada gadis yang ternyata bernama Koneko tersebut.

"Salam kenal juga Sasuke-san!" balas Koneko agak blushing disana.

"oh, ya maaf yaa, tadi aku melihatmu tanpa ijin!" jujur Sasuke pada Koneko karna tadi memang ia menatap gadis tersebut dengan tak sengaja.

"T-tak apa kok, Sasuke-san!" balas Koneko sambil menunduk malu.

'K-kawaiii' batin Sasuke yang melihat tingkah Koneko.

"Jadi ada urusan apa Sasuke-san menemuiku?" kini Koneko yang bertanya sambil menatap Sasuke, ia sudah bisa bersikap normal lagi.

"Karna aku ingin berkenalan denganmu!" jujur lagi Sasuke, Wow kau lelaki paling jujur Sasuke, Author salut padamu!

"h-heh! berkenalan dengan ku!?" ulang Koneko sambil menujuk dirinya.

"Iya, bolehkan?" tanya lagi Sasuke dan entah, ia merasa tak bisa bersikap datar pada gadis di hadapanya ini.

"t-tentu! dan bukankah kita tadi sudah berkenalan bukan!" balas Koneko agak malu, karna jujur ia agak pemalu pada seorang pria, apa lagi yang baru ia temui ia pasti merasa malu.

"Sokka! dan apa mau berjalan pulang bersamaku?!" kini Sasuke meluncurkan aksinya dengan mengajak Koneko pulang bersama.

Koneko hanya merona mendengar ajakan Sasuke,

dan dengan wajah meronanya ia menjawab.

"t-tentu Sasuke... -kun" balas Koneko tak sadar memangil Sasuke dengan -kun,

" baiklah, ayo kita berjalan Koneko-chan!" jawab Sasuke agak senang sambil memangil Koneko,

tap.. tap.. tap..

mereka terus berjalan hinga dapat melihat sebuah taman dan Sasuke yang ingin lebih dekat dengan Koneko mengajak gadis tersebut menuju sebuah ayunan namun.

"Onee-chan Awassss!"

Swush

Grep... brukh!

Hampir saja ada sebuah bola yang mengenai Koneko, namun di gagalkan oleh Sasuke dengan cara memeluk gadis tersebut dengan erat dan menjatuhkan dirinya di atas rumput taman tersebut.

'Hangat' batin Koneko sambil mengeliat pelan,

Namun ia baru sadar posisinya, ia ada di atas tubuh Sasuke dan Sasuke ada di bawahnya dan tangan milik Sasuke yang memeluknya posesif,

blush!

tak ayal kejadian ini membuat Koneko merona merah.

'Kyaa.. Sasuke-kun memelukku!' batin Koneko senang.

Tapi kesenanganya harus berhenti saat mendengar Sasuke berbicara.

"D-daijobu?" tanya khawatir Sasuke sambil menatap mata gadis tersebut.

"h-hai!"

Srat.. srak!

merekapun mengambol posisi duduk dan Saduke mengambil bola tersebut kemudian melemparnya kepada anak-abak yang bermain bola disana.

"Tangkap! lain kali hati-hati!" teriak Sasuke pada segerombolan anak kecil tersebut.

"Arigatou nii-chan dan maaf tadi! kami terlau bersemangat" balas boca tersebut sambil bertetiak.

"hn!" balas Sasuke dengan mata sakralnya,

kemudian ia melirik pada Koneko yang tengah tersenyum ke arahnya,

"Kau baik sekali Sasuke-kun!" kata Koneko sambil tersenyum lembut, ia merasa bahwa Sasuke ialah pemuda yang baik meski baru mengenalnya, tapi entah ia merasa memang sasuke ialah pemuda yang baik.

Tentu pujian Koneko tak ayal harus membuat pemuda stoic ini merona meski samar di pipinya.

Kemudian mereka berjalan ke salah satu ayunan dan sasuke mengayunkan koneko disana.

"Hahaha... jangan terlalu cepat Sasuke-kun ahahaha... " tawa Senang koneko saat ayunan tersebut bergerak cepat saat sasuke mengayunkanya dengan cepat.

dan Sasuke juga entah, perasaan apa ini, ia senang sangat senang malahan, saat melihat senyum itu, wajah tertawa itu, ia ingin sekali menjaganya dan ia juga sudah merasa ini hari yang istimewa baginya, karna bisa bertemu dengan Koneko,

hal yang sama juga dirasakan oleh Koneko. ia merasa senang, dan rasa cangunnya tadi sudah menguap entah kemana ia tak tau, dan tergantikan rasa nyaman saat di dekat pemuda Uchiha ini, dan ia juga merasa ini hari spesial baginya karna bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke hari ini,

dan hari ini menjadi hari yang indah bagi Sasuke dan Koneko,

.

.

lalu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

terus saksikan Jejak para- eh salah maksudnnya, terus nanti capter 6 dari 'The boy's with his live' oke see... yaaa...

.

.

.

.

And... cut!

.

.

Gimana? Serukah?

Boringkah?

Mainstream ? mungkin!

Terlalu di paksakan ? pasti ini!

atau kurang panjang ? ini! pasti masalahnya!

hah.. pokonya terserah! yang terpenting Raider-san senang ane juga senang hehehe...

.

.

.

dan maaf mungkin Sifat koneko melenceng jauh dan agak pemalu, tapi ini yang ada di otak Author jadi maaf jika kurang berkesan.

dan Soal sasuke Lolicon? entah sepertinya engak soalnya Koneko umur 17thn, dan juga anak satu Sma kuoh, apa itu masih bisa di sebut Lolicon?

.

.

Dan ada yang tau siapa gadis yang terjatuh tadi? jawab ya!

.

Dan pendeskripsian Koneko apa matanya abu-abu benergak? mohon jawab ya minna

.

.

.

yah mungkin itu aja yang bisa Author ucapin dan jangan lupa buat Reviey ya.. minna-san...

.

dan maaf jika capter ini membosankan?!

.

Devil hunter X log out

.

See... Yaa...


End file.
